It Started in a Closet
by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: The South Park kids are now in high school. At a party hosted by Bebe, the gang play a game of 7 Minutes in Heaven. Read what happens to our favorite group of kids. This story is rated M because of the obvious swearing and possible later chapters. BOYxBOY CREEK pairing with some other pairings if you squint. Enjoy! Also, lots of Cartman being Cartman.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first South Park story. I love to read South Park stories and watch it often. I'm in love with the idea of this pairing. I hope this story is alright. Please read and review :)**

 **I do not own South Park.**

* * *

It was late fall in South Park, Colorado. The rowdy group of kids are now freshman in high school. Many currently at Bebe's house for one of her monthly parties since her parents had gone out of town again. Bebe's parents always told her no boys were allowed to come over while they were gone and like always Bebe broke the rules.

Currently everyone was sitting in a circle with Wendy and Bebe standing in the middle. "Alright so tonight we're going to play a fun little game. We're going to play 7 Minutes in Heaven but instead of the usual rule of pulling out names we are going to spin a bottle. You have to go into the closest for 7 minutes even if it's pointed at someone of the same gender. You can't come out until we've at least witnessed a kiss on the lips. Obviously you can do whatever you can in 7 minutes." Bebe giggled wickedly. "Right Bebe, no exceptions! The kiss can be a little peck but we have to witness it." Wendy agreed.

Wendy and Bebe took their seats next to each other. Most of the boys looked nervous and the girls were trying to contain giggles. The first to spin was Bebe and it landed on Clyde much to his joy. After 7 minutes the two emerged with Clyde's hair mussed up and Bebe with a blush on her face. The two received multiple 'ohs' from the girls.

The next couple of spins were uneventful with Milly going with Jimmy, Token going with Clyde (much to his distaste he had to kiss him), Butters going with Wendy, then to everyone's enjoyment Cartman going with Kyle.

"Ah hell no! I'm not going in the closest with this jewrat!"

"Fuck you fatass! I don't want to go with you either!"

"Rules are rules assholes! Get in there!" Wendy screamed with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be such a bitch." With that Wendy shoved the two into the closet.

When the 7 minutes was up and the door was opened everyone was disappointed. Kyle was standing with his back facing toward everyone as far away from Cartman as possible. Cartman was doing the same. "Is time up? Fucking finally! Seriously you guys." Wendy shoved Cartman back into the closet and turned Kyle around, "You guys have to kiss. It's the rules! You can't come out until you do." Kyle and Cartman glared at each other.

"Stop being a bunch of pussies fellas. All you have to do is a little peck on the lips tops. We won't make fun of ya." Butters said nervously. He seemed to just want to avoid the tension the two boys were causing.

"God dammit." Kyle muttered before quickly pecking Cartman on the lips before he could react and taking his seat next to Stan with a pissed off look on his face. Cartman spit on the floor in an attempt to feign disgust and took his seat next to Kenny.

"You enjoy that there killer?" Kenny joked toward Cartman, "No! Shut up Poor Boy! It's your turn." Kenny laughed again and spun the bottle. It landed on Bebe much to Clyde's agony. The two blondes went into the closet together and came out seven minutes later with flushed faces and rumpled clothes.

The game continued with Wendy landing on Bebe, Kyle landing on Red, and Stan landing on Wendy. Finally, Tweek's twitchy hand took the bottle and spun it. Panic filled him as the bottle started to slow and it appeared it would land on either Cartman or Kenny but then it kept turning ever so slowly before landing on Craig. The blonde let out a yelp of surprise, "Wait no. I can't do this man! Too much pressure! He's my b-best friend!" Bebe took Tweek's hand and stood him up gently, "You can do this Tweek! It will be fun. You are close to him so you know he doesn't have any gross germs. It'll be fine." Bebe walked Tweek to the closet and gently pushed him in and Craig walked in behind him lazily. "Alright you two you have to at least kiss. Remember that."

Craig stood with his back against one of the closet walls. He was observing Tweek closely. He didn't want to scare him more than he knew he already was. "Tweekers, it's ok. You know that right?" Tweek let out a few anxious noises before quickly shaking his head up and down while looking around at his surroundings. Craig let out a sigh before walking closer to Tweek, almost touching him. "We can just kiss real quick that way you can take your time trying to calm back down." Tweek closed his eyes and nodded again.

Craig put one of his hands gently on Tweek's face and the other on his hip. He slowly leaned his face in until their mouths were only a few centimeters apart. Close enough to feel Tweek's breath mix with his own. "Are you sure this is ok?" Tweek let out a shuddery breath before answering, "I want to try." With that Craig closed the space between them. At first he felt Tweek stiffen under his touch and his lips were unresponsive. He was about to pull away when Tweek started to push into the kiss. Craig brought up his other hand so that he was cupping Tweek's face. Tweek grabbed on to the front of Craig's shirt. Time seemed to stop. Everything about what they were doing seemed so right and neither wanted to for it to end. Unfortunately for them it did stop and it stopped because they suddenly heard a roar of "oh's" and "awe's" and "ew's."

The two separated quickly looked flushed. Tweek started to pull his hair from the anxiety of being caught in the act. Craig quickly grabbed onto his hands and dragged him out of the party with shouts of confusion following them as they left.

"Craig? Where are we going man?"

"My house."

"What? My parents need me to work tomorrow! I have to go home!"

Craig whipped around so fast that Tweek nearly fell back onto the cement, "You work for your parents Tweek. They won't care if you miss a shift. You're coming to my house. I don't want you to go home yet." Tweek looked up at Craig with a look of confusion, "But why GAH! You're not going to kill me and sell my parts on the black market are you?"

Craig sigh in frustration, "Of course not. How many times do I have to tell you that. I…I just want to…I don't know…kiss you again. Well I mean if you want to. You don't have to I just thought maybe you were into it as much as I was and…"

"Craig it's ok you d-don't have to explain. I…I liked it too. I don't know why. It's too much pressure to think about but I liked it." Tweek gave him a small smile.

"Good because I think this is the start of something…I think I like you Tweekers."

"GAH! I think I do too."

Craig kissed Tweek on the cheek shyly before grabbing his hand again and pulling him along to his house.

* * *

 **So how was it? I also wrote a 7 minute in heaven Fairy Tail version that I will upload soon. Let me know what you thought of the story! If you like it and want me to continue let me know that as well. I was thinking of possibly making this into a few chapters but wanted to get feedback before hand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got some positive feedback to continue on with the story a bit more I decided I will add another chapter or two unless people want even more of this story then I might just keep it going. It's all up to you guys really. As always thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

The following Monday at school all of the freshman class were still in uproar about the scene they had caught while at Bebe's house. Kenny and Token were the first to congratulate the two boys on the new level of friendship while Clyde stayed behind looking a little peeved. Tweek immediately rushed off muttering something about not being late to class. Token and Clyde followed behind since they shared the same first period history class with Tweek.

"So what happened after you guys left Bebe's?" Kenny asked Craig at his locker.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, it's none of your business. Tweek and I are fine." Craig stated slamming his locker shut and heading for his first hour.

"Hey asshole wait up! I wasn't trying to be a douche I was just curious."

"Go be curious to someone else. I'm not talking about it. It's private." Craig said walking faster down the hallway.

"Dude we have the same fucking class! Wait up for real!" Kenny chased after Craig.

* * *

During class all Craig could think about was Tweek. The way it felt to kiss him. The way it felt to be cuddled up and half naked. He couldn't believe Tweek allowed that to happen. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a note landing on his desk. It wasn't that strange to have a note fly his way during math class but this particular note was. It was in a girly hand writing that he didn't recognize. He opened the note slowly as to not draw attention to himself.

 _Craig,_

 _What happened after they party? I want all the details! I already tried to talk to Tweek but he was in a hurry this morning._

 _-Bebe_

There was no way in hell he was about to tell that Gossip Queen shit about him and Tweek. He knew those two had become close since elementary school. Bebe shared many classes with Tweek over the years and worked part time with him at Tweek Bros.

Craig decided it was best that if Bebe found out about anything that it come from Tweek and not himself or else Tweek might have a panic attack.

* * *

After a long day of questions and Tweek avoiding him it was finally the end of the school day. He stopped at Tweek's locker and waited for him to go home. They usually went to Stark's Pond together after classes. Craig was hoping today wasn't going to be any different.

"GAH! Craig what are you doing here?"

"I always wait for you after school? Why would today be any different?" Craig stared at the confused looking blonde.

"I…uh…I don't know if I can hang out today. I think I need to go work at the coffee shop."

"It's a school night. You never work on school nights." Tweek was obviously trying to avoid him but why he wasn't so sure. He thought they were fine when Tweek went home Sunday.

"I just need to get home C-Craig. I'm sorry." Tweek closed his locker and rushed out the door to the school leaving an aggravated Craig behind.

It was now Thursday and Tweek was still trying to avoid Craig like the plague. It was really starting to piss him off. Today Craig again waited by Tweek's locker with determination. He was not letting that little shit get away this time. Tweek walked up a second later and grabbed the textbooks he needed and was about to walk out the door again without a word when two long arms wrapped around him.

"What are you doing!?" Tweek shrieked.

"I'm not in the mood for you to avoid me today."

Craig let go of Tweek and grabbed onto his arm instead dragging him out of the school building. He ignored Tweek's protests and the looks they were receiving from people was they walked past. The only thing on his mind was getting Tweek into his room to get him alone. He hadn't talked to his best friend since Monday afternoon. Once inside his house he made sure that his parents were still at work after confirming that he went to see if his sister was home yet. Finding the house was empty he dragged Tweek into his bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"Craig what the hell!"

"Don't what the hell me! You're the one who said he liked me then decided to ignore me afterward. What the hell?" Craig was fuming.

"This is too much pressure man! Craig I need to go. I can't do this right now." Tweek started to pull on his hair. Craig walked up to him and took his hands away, "Are you worried I don't like you back? Because I definitely like you. You know you're my best friend. I'm always there for you. Hell I walk my ass in near blizzards for you when the gnomes are after you. I won't leave. I promise." Craig pulled Tweek a little closer to him until their chests were touching, causing Tweek to have to tilt his head up to look up at him.

"I-I don't know Craig. This is so different. I never thought I liked guys. I'm confused."

"I am too but there is one thing I know for sure and it's that I want to try this. Whatever this is."

Tweek looked down for a moment chewing on his bottom lip in what appeared to be deep thought, then after about a minute of debating with himself a blush started to dust his freckled cheeks. "Ok. I w-want t-to try."

Craig leaned forward until their lips almost met again, "Can I kiss you? I've been wanting to for days now."

Tweek nodded his head and then their lips met. At first the kiss was chaste but then Craig licked along Tweek's bottom lip asking for entry. Once his tongue was inside he felt all along the inside of the twitchy boy's mouth. Tweek let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss. Tweek's hands started to roam to the bottom of Craig's shirt and then underneath. His spastic fingers feathering over the slight V line and hint of abs that were hidden beneath causing Craig to gasp at the touch.

The kiss continued to become more heated. Craig could feel the tightness building in his jeans. Reluctantly he pulled away panting a bit, "We should stop here. I don't want to move too fast."

"Y-you're right. Whatever we are I want it to be more than GAH! p-physical."

Craig sat down on his bed and flipped on his Netflix, "We can just watch something and cuddle then."

Tweek nodded and joined Craig on the bed. "I'm glad we f-figured this out."

"Me too." Craig replied kissing Tweek on the cheek.

* * *

 **Alright guys I know this seems like it just cuts off but I was going to post another chapter soon about the day after and what the two were going to do at school and such. I'm about half way done with that one, so it shouldn't be too long before it's posted. Honestly, should have it up tomorrow night. Again thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this is the third chapter of this story. Basically this one will be about what happens at school the next day and if the two will act couplie or not. Again I'm not sure if I'm done or not that all depends on you guys. Let me know if you want more and I will keep going.**

 **Again I do not own South Park.**

* * *

The next day Tweek acted like his usual self towards Craig and didn't make up any excuses as to why he had to suddenly leave whenever the dark haired teen appeared. The two had made it half way through their day. The usual group sitting at their lunch table with the exception of Kenny, who had died sometime early that morning.

"So are you fags gonna tell us what you've been up to since the party?" Cartman sneered toward Craig. Craig looked up with a bored expression, "I could ask you the same thing fat ass. I saw you blush when Kyle kissed you." Cartman's face again started to turn red but he tried to play it off as the cafeteria being warm. "That Jewrat? As if. If I was gonna go gay for someone it would have to be a fag to my standards. I would never date a greedy Jew." Cartman scoffed.

"Hey! Fuck you fat ass! I'm sitting right here!"

"Fuck you buttfucker! I'm not fat!"

Stan rolled his eyes at the two, "Does it really matter? If Craig wants dick rammed up his ass that's his business." This caused Craig to send the other black haired teen a glare. He would not out him and Tweek over something so petty. "At least I don't barf on the person I like." In turn Stan glared back.

"GAH! Can't w-we just drop it? Jesus!"

The table of rowdy boys went back to eating. No one really talking. It was coming to the end of the lunch period when a familiar blonde came into the cafeteria in his blood stained orange parka, hood pulled down. "Hey guys! I'm back. Did you miss me?" he asked sitting next to Tweek.

"Of course not you poor piece of shit."

"Fuck you fatass!" Kenny yelled throwing an apple at him from Tweek's tray.

"Hey asshole I was just kidding!"

"Whatever. So Tweek, those are some nice jeans you're wearing today. I bet if you stood up we'd get a great show of your ass." Kenny flirted throwing his arm over the twitching boy's shoulders earning a death glare from Craig.

"I don't k-know about that Kenny."

"Maybe we should go out huh? I want to see a bit more of that sweet ass." Tweek blushed when he felt Kenny's arm slink lower to his waist. "I long would it take to see it without these tight as fuck pants?" Kenny whispered loudly in his ear. At that Craig lost what little control he had left. No body flirted with his Tweek. Nobody dare do it in front of him. Craig stood and pulled Kenny back off of Tweek and threw him to the floor.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

Silence filled the cafeteria at the outburst. The table of boys standing in anticipation of what was about to happen, and Kenny's mouth fallen open in shock.

"You better not ever flirt with my boyfriend again or even come near him with that dirty fucking dick! You hear me? I will kick your fucking ass!" With that Craig pulled Tweek up by the arm and drug him out of the stunned cafeteria.

"C-Craig! Wait! GAH! What was that man!"

Craig remained silent as he pulled Tweek to the empty janitor's closet.

"Craig seriously! What was that? Now they all know! It was just K-Kenny being Kenny."

Craig pulled Tweek into a tight embrace and buried his face into the twitching boy's neck. "I'm sorry." Tweek hugged Craig back not sure what else he should do at that moment.

"I don't want him to ever touch you like that ok? You're so innocent and pure and he would ruin that. He wouldn't love you the way you need to be. He would use you. I don't want that to ever happen to you whether we last or stay friends."

Tweek pulled away from Craig a little but still held him, "W-what if my parents find out and sell him into slavery? C-Craig do you think I'll get beat up?" Craig looked into Tweek's eyes seriously, "If anyone tries to touch you I will end them and don't worry you're parents are way more liberal than mine. If anything I'm the one who should be worried."

Tweek held onto Craig tighter, "I'm scared."

"It's ok Tweekers. We can skip the rest of the day. Come on."

Craig let go of Tweek and grabbed onto the boy's twitchy hand again as they walked out to Tweek's house.

* * *

 **Again thanks for reading. If you would like me to continue let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by for the new couple without too many issues after Craig outed them. The only thing that changed was the constant whispers from classmates while they were in the halls or the fact that Fatass would make jokes directed at them every lunch period. The following Friday the two were hanging out at Tweek's house after school.

"Hey Tweek?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I was thinking that we should go on a date."

Tweek sat up from his spot on his bed to stare at Craig. His shaking visibly worsening. All of his paranoid thoughts of what could go wrong running through his mind vividly. "I don't know man! That's so much pressure! What if people from school see us and then we get bullied in town? They already keep whispering about us when we walk by. If I start getting bullied around town my parents will find out and then I will get sold into slavery for sure!"

Craig glared at Tweek in annoyance, "Really? One date will not kill you. Besides those assholes from school probably won't even notice us. We don't have to kiss in public."

"Well what GAH would you want to do?"

"Movie. After that we would go get some ice cream. You can pick the movie."

Tweek laid back down next to Craig, "Ok but no PDA!"

"Ok. Come here."

Craig pulled Tweek closer to him. He managed to get the smaller boy to cuddle on him with his head nuzzled into his neck. The noise from the TV show that was playing in the back ground began to fade as the couple fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Craig drove his dad's old truck to the Tweaks' house. He parked the truck in the drive way and began taking a couple of slow breaths to calm his nerves. When he got out of the car he smooth out his dark gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Craig rang the doorbell and waiting nervously.

Mrs. Tweak opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was, "Well hello Craig! Tweek is still getting dressed. Come in." Craig followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table. Mrs. Tweak grabbed a cup of coffee before joining him.

"So where are the two of you going for your date?"

Craig's face reddened, "What?"

"No need to be embarrassed! I'm just curious where your date will be. I'm glad Tweek is finally starting to show an interest in the love department. Besides, I saw you two cuddled up in bed last night. It was awfully cute."

Craig dropped his head to the table, "Did he tell you about us or are you just basing this off of what you saw?"

"Oh honey, Tweek doesn't need to tell me for me to see the signs. We've grown much closer since he was little. Any time you are mentioned I can tell by the way he talks that he likes you."

Craig looked back up to Tweek's mom, "Oh. Well we don't want to be open about it. Tweek doesn't want it to be spread around town so fast."

At that moment Tweek stumbled into the room, "GAH h-hey Craig. I'm ready."

The three walked to the door together, "Alright have fun boys."

Tweek waved goodbye to his mom while Craig went around and opened the passenger side door for him. Getting into his own seat he buckled up and pointed to the middle console that had a fresh coffee in the cup holder.

"You got me coffee?"

"Yeah. This is a first date. That's what the guy is supposed to do. I just didn't want to get you flowers. I figured that would make you feel like a girl."

"Well thanks." Tweek replied with a smile.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Craig questioned.

"How about Fairy Tail? It's supposed to be a series that has superhero type of action in it."

"Sounds good to me."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence between the two. Craig was focused on the road while Tweek was preoccupied with his coffee.

* * *

The date went smoothly with no unwanted run in's with kids from school. Craig dropped Tweek off at his house and walked him to the door.

"I had fun Craig."

"Me too."

"Well…um good night Craig."

"Have a good night Tweek."

Craig leaned in to give Tweek a short kiss on the lips before turning around and walking back to his truck.

* * *

It didn't take Craig long to get home but once he arrived he noticed something was off. All the lights in the house were off except for the one in the living room. He decided to walk in cautiously.

"Mom? Dad? Ruby?"

"In here."

Craig walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting alone and visibly nervous. She looked up when he walked in and flipped him off. Craig returning the gesture before sitting down across from her.

"So where is everybody? What's wrong?"

"I uh wanted to talk to you before your dad got home with Ruby."

"What about?"

His mom sighed before continuing, "Are you…how do I say this? Are you into boys?"

Craig was shocked by his mom's question. He had hoped they would never find out about his interests or about his relationship with Tweek.

"I…uh yes. I like both I guess. Why?"

"Well honey you know how your dad is. I heard a rumor from Sheila while at the grocery store. She said that you went to Bebe's house with all your classmates and kissed Tweek in front of everyone. I don't want your father to get the wrong idea. I mean it's not like you're dating him right? It was just a bet?"

Craig ran his hands through his hair, "No mom it wasn't a bet. I am with Tweek. I was just on a date with him. I didn't want to tell you."

His mom stood to exit the room, "You need to talk to your father when he gets home. I don't know what he will think about this. You know as well as I do that you should be the one to tell him before he hears it at Skeeter's Bar.

Craig sat at the table utterly confused on what to do or what to say. He never wanted his parents to find out. They could be very open people at times but for the most part were very old fashioned. The last thing he wanted was to get kicked out of his house. He was far too young to make it on his own. Making the occasional free-lance videos and commercials for the stores around town wouldn't be enough to live off of.

Craig pushed himself out of his seat at the table and walked into the living room. He was dreading the moment his dad would walk into the house. But as fate would have it that day that's exactly what happened.

"Hey Craig. Where's your mother?"

"She's upstairs…but I need to talk to you."

"Daddy I'm going upstairs to show Mommy my new badge!"

Thomas sat down in his armchair across next to his son, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I uh…well I just wanted to tell you that I'm dating someone."

"Great! That's good news. What's her name?"

Craig looked down to his lap, "Well that's the thing…it's not a girl."

Thomas sat up straighter giving his son a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"It's Tweek." Craig sighed out finally looking up at his dad.

He sat with a dumbfounded expression, "When did this happen?"

"We were at this party at Bebe's house. The most of our class was there. That's when her and Wendy decided to force all the guys to play 7 minutes in heaven with them. They said if the bottle landed on someone of the same gender you still had to at least kiss. When it was Tweek's turn to spin it landed on me. We went in the closet and just kind of stood there for a second. He was freaking out, then I suggested we kiss real quick to get it over with and well it didn't go exactly to plan…"

"Wow…just wow."

"I just hope you aren't too mad."

"Mad? You damn right I'm mad! Who the hell gave you permission to go to that party? I sure didn't! I think it's safe to say that you're grounded…let's say for a week. No truck privileges. Anyway it's getting late. We all need to go to bed."

"Wait what?" Craig couldn't believe what he just heard his dad say. He completely ignored the fact that he had a boyfriend and grounded him for going to a party.

"Well you did break the rules. You snuck to that party."

Craig stood at the foot of the stairs to follow his dad, "So you're not mad that I have a boyfriend?"

Thomas turned around when he reached the top of the stairs, "No Craig. Now go to bed."

That night Craig fell asleep to the idea that he could date Tweek freely without having to sneak around his parents.

* * *

 **I just want to say thanks to all the people who have read this story so far. I promise in the future that I will update sooner than every 2 months.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone that was following this story for the delayed update. I do have some new ideas. I was just caught up in the crazy rollercoaster of life and didn't have time to update. I have had this sitting on my computer half done for the past few months and am going to upload now. I did get a comment that had reference to the yaoi episode and yes Craig does get $100 from his dad. Funny that you remembered that bit. On with the story. Again I do not own South Park or Tweek and Craig.**

Craig awoke the next morning to the wheeking sounds of Stripe. He glanced to his alarm clock to see that his damned pet had woken him up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. Reluctantly Craig sat up in bed and fed stripe his veggies and hay before making his way downstairs for some breakfast of his own.

The first thing he noticed was that his house was strangely quiet. Usually his mom was up and making Ruby her breakfast and his dad was usually up watching the TV. He made his way to the living room window and noticed that the cars were both gone. Heaving a sigh Craig made his way into the kitchen and started to pour himself a bowl of cereal when he noticed a folded note on the table.

 _Craig,_

 _Ruby and I are going to be gone selling scout cookies all day. Your mom went to help your grandma this weekend._

 _Thanks for confiding in me last night. Here's a $100._

 _PS- You're still grounded. No funny business._

 _Dad_

Craig pocketed the money confused as to why he was given money in the first place, but whatever, $100 richer. He then finished eating his cereal and went to watch Red Racer on the TV. His dad would kill him he found out he left the house. Plus, even if he wanted to sneak Tweek in, he had work until at least 3. It appeared to be a boring day ahead.

After a couple of hours of blankly staring at the TV screen Craig heard his phone buzz.

 _Tweekers :_

 _My parents are acting weird._

 _Do you think they know?! I can't_

 _be a slave Craig!_

Craig typed out a quick reply.

 _Your mom does. She told me but she was fine_

 _When you off?_

Craig didn't receive a message for a while longer then his phone started to spaz out with the incoming of a new phone call.

"Yes Tweek?"

"Dude! Why didn't you t-tell me she knew!?"

"Calm down. It's not a big deal. She seemed happy. My mom found out and told me I had to tell my dad. He was cool with it…but I am grounded for going to that party."

"GAH maybe she seemed fine to you! What if she really sells me Craig?! It's too much PRESSURE! AH wait so you can't hang out when I get off?"

"I can if you walk over here and sneak out when my parents get home."

"O-okay. I get off in like 10 minutes. I will be there soon."

"Ok bye babe."

With that Craig hung up before he could hear the screeching from the other end of the phone. He just dropped his first pet name. He could only imagine the hilariousness of Tweek's reaction right now. It was always fun to mess with him.

Half an hour later Tweek was at Craig's door fidgeting more than usual. "Hey Tweekers."

Tweek hurried inside and started walking up the stairs, "You have n-no idea how much trouble you're in." Craig just smiled and followed him up to his room.

Tweek sat on Craig's bed and began to wring his hands in his shirt. "Why did you do that? You knew I was in public and would freak out."

Craig sat next to him with a grin on his face, "Because I think it's cute when you're all flustered."

Tweek's face flashed crimson, "Craig!"

"What? It's true." Craig nuzzled his face into the crook of Tweek's neck.

"What GAH are you d-doing?"

"Getting close to you?"

"GAH I'm still mad"

Craig kissed the shell of his ear, "Then let me make it up to you."

With that Craig pushed Tweek down onto his bed gently. He'd honestly never done anything like what he had planned before and he definitely didn't want to scare Tweek off. Craig brought his lips to Tweek's slowly while leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in his path. He started off slow, tender, trying to slowly work Tweek into responding. After a minute of getting much of anything Tweek finally relaxed and let out a soft sigh, Craig took full advantage in the small opening to dive his tongue in and get a taste.

The kiss was languid and seemed to go on for hours before Craig began to slowly let his hands roam down to Tweek's belt. He looked into Tweek's surprised eyes seeing only shock he continued to undo his pants until Tweek had them down to his ankles.

Craig trailed open mouthed kisses over his hipbones before making his way to the top of his boxer briefs. He ever so slowly pulled them down to reveal Tweek's erection.

"C-Craig…wha..what are you doing?"

Craig ignored him and took hold of his penis. He was a little unsure of how to continue. Sure he had watched porn but the idea of doing the deed was still foreign. He experimentally flicked his tongue over the head and was surprised when Tweek flung his head back.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah…just really…good."

Craig went back down and took in Tweek's head fully. He began to suck softly on the head until he tasted a bit of pre-cum coming from the slit. Craig began to bob his head slowly, going deeper each time. Tweek moaning his name and murmuring unrecognizable words. Tweek's hands made their way into Craig's raven hair and started to push and pull slightly.

Craig took that as his sign that whatever he was doing to Tweek, Tweek must really like. Craig began to bob his head faster and hollowing his cheeks. He could feel Tweek's dick twitch in his mouth. A few more bobs and Tweek slammed his head down while he began to spasm. Craig tried to breathe out of his nose while he felt hot liquid his the back of his throat. Finally, Tweek loosened his grip, allowing Craig to swallow the load.

"You could have warned me!" Craig yelled out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry. It was just too GAH good. I couldn't stop it!" Tweek was flushed in his aftermath.

Craig sighed and pulled Tweek's pants back up before laying down next to him, "Whatever babe."

"Craig!" Tweek jolted from embarrassment.

"Shhh…let's take a nap." Craig pulled the covers over them before falling asleep curled up into Tweek's neck.

Hours had past and the lovers were still wrapped up into each other asleep. They didn't hear the front door open or a deep voice yell up to Craig. What they did hear was Craig's bedroom door slam open and an angry Thomas Tucker standing in the doorway.

 **I will update soon. I know cliffhanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What in the hell is this?" Thomas yelled. Tweek and Craig bolted upright immediately. Tweek twitching frantically, while Craig tried to formulate a sentence.

"Well?"

"Um…Tweek came over after work and we fell asleep?" Craig tried hoping it was convincing enough for his dad to stop being so angry.

"I told you, you were grounded didn't I? I did. I remember. That means no visitations! End of discussion! You just added another week of no truck privileges." Thomas crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a response. "But Dad! We were just hanging out here. We didn't go anywhere!" Craig tried again. He really didn't want to lose more time. The longer he was without being able to drive the less amount of stuff him and Tweek could do.

"Is that true Tweek? Did you only stay here?"

"Y-yes sir." Tweek mumbled trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Fine. I will let it slide but when I say you're grounded I mean no visitations period. Not here. Not at his house. Not around town. Nothing. Understood? Tweek go home."

Tweek bolted out of the bed giving Craig a sideways glance as he made his way to the door. Thomas moved to the side to let him out, then closed the door behind himself. He wanted to have a little talk with his son.

"There was no funny business? Right?"

Craig flushed red but tried his best to hide his embarrassment. "No Dad we did not have sex."

Thomas sighed in relief, "Good. I didn't want to have that kind of image in my head. Not that it's weird for boys your age to be doing that. It's just you're still my boy and I like to keep you innocent." Craig's face flushed even darker crimson. "But if you do want to engage in that sort of thing I want you to use condoms and research safe gay sex ok? I don't want you to get hurt or for you to hurt Tweek by not doing it right."

"Dad. Enough. Please. I don't want to share my sex life with you." Craig looked at his lap trying not to make eye contact, "Besides, we won't be having actual sex for a while. We just started dating recently. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"A smart one! I'm going to tuck your sister into bed. Night Craig."

This situation could not get any worse, could it?


	7. Chapter 7

**I know the last chapter was a little short but it ties into this one and they needed to be separate. Besides you get 2 chapters at the same time :) read and review let me know what you think! I always look forward to new ideas.**

* * *

"C-Craig?"

"What?"

"Where are GAH we g-going?"'

"To teach that fat prick a lesson." The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The whole day had been a shit show really. Neither wanted to voice what was on their mind, scared that their eyes would betray them and the tears fall down again.

* * *

The day started like any other day. Craig walked to Tweek's house to walk him to school like he did most mornings now, the walk was normal as per usual. The day didn't turn downhill until they arrived at school. Once there Craig knew something was really, really not right.

The boys were all sneering at them and yelling taunts. The girls were all in their pairs giggling and whispering amongst themselves. The whole thing was starting to make Tweek shake noticeably more, not used to all the negative attention, especially not first thing in the morning.

The odd behavior became worse and worse as the couple made their way to Tweek's locker. Pasted on the outside were printed out pictures of Tweek and Craig being intimate.

Craig's rage boiled over. Who the _fuck_ would do this? Why the _fuck_ would they do this?

Loud cackling interrupted his thoughts as the most hated, fat piece of shit to ever grace the town appeared.

Eric Cartman.

"Oh ho! Hey love birds!" he snickered, "I hope you used protection!" He erupted into a loud fit of laughter.

Craig couldn't contain his anger any longer. He grabbed a fist full of Cartman's coat and shoved him into the lockers across the hall. "Did you do this you fat fuck?!"

"Possibly. Do you dare question my art? I call it Creek via Collage. I think it really captures a different, softer side, don't you?"

"Shut your mouth! Take them down now!" Craig raised his fist poised to strike.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your fag pants in a wad."

Cartman pushed Craig to the side and started to pull the pictures off the locker door. He looked over to Tweek once he had finished with a sly grin, "Keep your dog on a leash Spaz." He snorted at Tweek's gasp in response before sauntering off down the hall, pictures in hand.

"Hey you better not fuck with us again! I'll kick your fat ass! Got it?" Craig yelled while flipping him off. Craig turned to Tweek but stopped short when he saw his red, tear streaked face. Tweek was breaking down. No longer able to hold the tears of embarrassment any longer. He ran as fast as he could and locked himself into the bathroom, leaving a worried Craig behind.

The rest of the day Tweek avoided Craig and well basically everyone else. Wendy and Bebe were the only ones that were able to get him to say anything. Call a woman's touch or maybe the fact that Tweek felt more comfortable crying around Wendy than anyone else other than Craig, or the fact that he couldn't look Craig in the eye without a feeling of mortification right now.

Bottom line, Tweek needed this day to end like he needed a new cup of coffee. The snickers had begun to die down by lunch period but he still heard a few titters here and there. If he was lucky no one would remember it by tomorrow, but as fate were to have it he would not be so lucky. He never was.

As the final bell of the day rang Tweek hurried to his locker in the hopes to beat Craig there. He nearly succeeded but he spotted Craig rounding the corner as he was shutting his door. Tweek needed out. He needed his coffee. He needed them now.

Craig was running to catch up to him. Trying to call his name to get his attention to no avail. That is until they were finally out of the school doors where he practically plowed his boyfriend over. Tweek stood stark still staring at what had been done. All over every car in sight there were their spied on intimate pictures taped to the windshields. The sidewalk was chalked in slurs towards Tweek and Craig and to top it all off somehow Cartman had been able to blow up the clearest picture to create a giant poster that he leaned up against the flag pole.

There was no way people had missed the pictures this time. There was absolutely no way.

For Tweek his world was spinning. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't see straight, he couldn't hear anything but his own thoughts rushing at him a million miles an hour. The only thing he was conscious of was the sleeve of his jacket being pulled forward leading him away and the blurred colors of blue and yellow.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to apologize to everyone who has been following this story. I was really weighed down by my thesis and lost motivation to continue this at the time. I just want you to know more is to come, I promise. I will update way more regularly. Hopefully at least once a week from now on. Thank you. AGAIN DISCLAIMER...I don't own South Park or the characters.**

" _C-Craig?"_

" _What?"_

" _Where are GAH we g-going?"'_

" _To teach that fat prick a lesson." The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The whole day had been a shit show really. Neither wanted to voice what was on their mind, scared that their eyes would betray them and the tears fall down again._

* * *

The two pulled up to the Cartman residence. Craig with full intention of re-arranging Cartman's fat face, even if it meant doing so in front of his mother. He barely registered the ramblings of an exasperated Tweek behind him.

*knock* *knock*

"Coming!" a feminine voice sang out before opening the door, "Oh hello, are you here for Eric?"

"Yes, ma'am. We're friends of his." Craig replied threw grit teeth.

"Oh sure hun, He's up in his room. Why don't you come in and I'll bring him down?" Craig pulled Tweek into the living room. "Oh Poopsykins you have some friends here!" Mrs. Cartman yelled up the stairs.

"Tell Kyle I'm not ready yet!" Cartman shouted back while more grumbling was heard from him but neither Craig nor Tweek could make out what he had said.

A few minutes later Cartman bounded down the stairs obviously not paying much attention as he went, "Patience isn't a strong suit for you Jews, is it? Not like we're gonna be late Jew…Boy." Cartman faltered once he finally realized he was not talking to his Jewish friend.

"Date huh? Well you're going to have to cancel that one." Craig said menacingly.

"Uh…hey Craig…um no hard feelings right? I was just joking with you ya know?" He stammered while trying to retreat back to the stair case and away from the dark haired boy. Craig grabbed him and sent his fist flying at his face, "No! I told you what would happen if you fucked with us again!" He sent another fist flying before Tweek pulled him back and yelled at Cartman himself, "You stole from us! GAH do you realize that? Huh?! That was personal and you took our moment away! FUCK YOU!" Tweek threw a few quick jabs at Cartman's stomach before storming off toward the door.

After a moment Craig shook off his shock at Tweek's outburst and delivered one last blow to Cartman's nose, causing blood to drain out, and grabbed his shirt again to get into his face. "Don't fuck with us. Got it?! Good." Throwing him back down.

Craig joined Tweek outside to his truck, just as Kyle's hybrid pulled into the drive. Craig flipped him off before pulling out and leaving behind a confused Broflovski. When Craig pulls into his own driveway a few minutes later, he's only slightly surprised to see his dad waiting for him with his arms crossed over his chest. When the two got out of the truck his dad remained silent. Craig stood in front of him waiting for the judgement, the final blow, whatever it may be.

"Well you just going to stand there or explain yourself?" Thomas Tucker boomed while secretly thanking the fact that his son hadn't hit his growth spurt yet or else this would look far less intimidating.

"Dad, Cartman is an asshole! I needed to find him fast. He posted stuff about us all over the school _twice_ today. He needed his ass kicked!" Craig tried to plead. Thomas faltered a bit, not expecting his answer, "What do you mean he posted stuff?" He was looking more angry than before.

Craig blushed and looked away, not able to meet his father's gaze, "Well…um just embarrassing stuff. Like personal couple stuff."

"Why because you're gay?"

"No, well maybe, I don't know! He's just an asshole."

Thomas turned around and headed for the door, "Dad where are you going?"

"To call Mrs. Cartman!"

Craig ran to put himself in front of his dad to block him from the door, "Dad don't. That will only make it worse. We took care of it. Right Tweek?"

"R-right!"

Thomas looked like he might argue but then he sighed and shook his head, "You better be sure. If anything like this happens again, I will be sure to take legal action. I don't care. He will be punished!"

Craig put his arm around Tweek's shoulders, "I'm sure Dad. We really fucked up his face."


	9. Chapter 9

**To everyone that has been following this story, I want to apologize. I've had a crazy time this past year. Usually I'm much better about updating. Things have begun to go back to a normal flow for me, so expect updates far sooner now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the characters.**

* * *

The following week came a little too quickly for Tweek Tweak. After the incident that the Fatass had to make happen, Tweek hadn't been able to calm back down. Craig wasn't helping either. The way he was trying to fluster him at every turn, every text, and every waking moment that they were together. He would admit that helping Craig kick Cartman's ass was a bit fun, but ever since he had not had a moment of peace. His mind was reeling. Cartman plastered pictures of them together all over the school yard. One, how in the hell had he not noticed him stalking around? Two, how did he even get up high enough to capture the picture? It was a two-story house for crying out loud! Not to mention he had never seen Cartman physically pull himself up a tree or the rope climb in gym. How could he possibly have been the one that snapped the photos? That is…unless he had help.  
At that realization Tweek bolted upright in his bed. It was only four in the morning but he'd be damned if he didn't get call Craig right now and tell him of his revelation. Seeing red he quickly dialed the number and paced his room while waiting for what he was sure would be a grouchy Craig.

"Hello?" Craig groaned out.

It was obvious to Tweek that he didn't even bother to check the time or see who was calling him. "H-hey! I need to talk to you! IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!" Tweek stammered out.

"Tweek? Babe, what's wrong?"

Tweek took a big breath to calm his nerves a bit, "Craig! I was thinking and I couldn't sleep but GAH! I have a theory that Cartman wasn't alone! H-he had to have an a-accomplice. We were on the second floor!" There was a long pause on the other end of the line, "Craig?"

"Motherfucker!" There was some rustling around on the other line, "I'm coming over. Don't move!"

"Wait Craig!" Tweek yelled frantically but it was too late. Craig had already hung up the phone. Tweek paced some more trying to calm his shot nerves. He didn't know who would team up with Cartman to fuck with them but he was certain whoever it was, was a wolf hiding in sheep's clothing. It would have to be someone they knew. Even likely someone that they thought was their friend. Tweek went to his desk to start jotting down names.

* * *

A few minutes later Craig walked into the room and locked the door.

"Jesus! H-how did you get in here?" Tweek shrieked flailing in his chair.

Craig walked over and sat on the edge of the the smaller boy's bed, "Your back door was unlocked" he replied matter-of-factly. Tweek relaxed a little grabbing the paper he wrote on, "Oh…GAH, I have a list of people that might be suspects. The bad thing is that there's actually kind of a lot."

"Ok, well start reading them off and we'll justify them."

"Kyle?"

"No. Even if him and Fatboy are fucking, I still don't think Kyle would play his games."

"Stan?"

"No. He wouldn't want to piss off Kyle or Wendy."

"Jimmy?"

Craig sat silent for a minute thinking, "Put him on a follow-up list. I don't think he would help Cartman but he might still know something."

"Butters?"

"Definitely follow-up list. Put Kyle on it too. Just so we can see if maybe he knew about it or if Cartman told him anything after."

"Kenny?"

Craig visibly scowled, "He better not have! I'll ask him myself. They've got history but so do we. I'd be so fucking pissed if he did have something to do with it!"

"S-sorry! I just put him on the list to be safe. I doubt he would do it either. He's like us too."

Craig scoffed a bit at that, "Besides, the girls would have his balls if he really did. He wouldn't be getting laid that's for sure."

Craig sprawled out on Tweek's bed, "Anyone else?"

Tweek hesitated, "Well…T-token?"

Craig sat up fast,"Why would Token help Cartman?"

"Well…I mean…he's fake sometimes! GAH we both know it!"

"Come on Tweek, Token would never do that. He can be a fake douche sometimes but he hates Fatass. You and I both know that."

Tweek let out a sigh, "I hope you're right."

"I am right. Trust me. You should try to get some sleep. I'm going to go talk to Kenny."

Tweek jumped onto the bed next to Craig, "Why? GAH! It's so early. He won't even be awake yet."

Craig sat back up to plant a kiss onto Tweek's forehead, "It's past 4:30 now, if I walk from here it'll be 5. He'll be up by then. He's got that paper route before school remember?"

Tweek sighed heavily but relented. "Fine, but be safe ok?"

"I always am."


	10. Chapter 10

Walking down the street in his Red Racer pajama pants and baggy t-shirt, Craig wished he had put on more clothes before heading to the other side of town. Wrapping his arms around himself, he quickened his pace. He could see the train tracks in the distance. He was nearly there.

Once to Kenny's house he walked around back to Kenny's room. Sure enough the light was already on. Craig slid the window open carefully before entering the room. To his surprise the room was empty. Feeling it was probably in his best interest to stay put he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the blonde to return. God knows what he would find if he tried to adventure out of the room into the rest of the house.

A few minutes later the blonde emerged clearly not noticing Craig sitting and waiting. He took this to his advantage and launched himself at Kenny, pinning him down viliontely.

"What the fuck man!" Kenny yelled while thrashing in an attempt to get away.

"Sorry. I have something serious to talk to you about."

Kenny calmed down a bit but still held an angered glare, "What? Why couldn't this wait? I have to get to work soon ya know!"

"Did you help Cartman put those pictures everywhere? You better tell the truth." Craig tightened his grip on the other boy's wrists to emphasize his point.

"No! Why the fuck would I help that fat fuck? He's lucky he didn't get in trouble for committing another hate crime or something!"

"But he's dating Kyle. I don't get why he fucked with us in the first place. He's technically one of us!" Craig let Kenny up so he could start getting dressed for the day.

"I know. I helped give them a little push."

"Well why's he messing with us? Because we're gay for each other or something? That doesn't make any sense."

Kenny shook his head, "He's not. He just had a flaw in his plan…like he always does. He was just being a dick for shits and gigs. He wasn't targeting you for any other reason than to get a laugh. Why exactly are you here anyway?"

Craig ran a hand over his face, "Tweek and I just realized that he'd have to have a helper. We were on the second floor. Neither of us have ever seen him capable of climbing the rope in gym or anything like that, so we thought he'd have someone else climb a tree to get the pics of us or something."

"But why here? Why did you ask me?"

Craig sighed again, "I didn't think that you did. I just had to be sure. You guys have history. Hell he probably still thinks you're his best friend! We're pretty desperate. We kicked Cartman's ass but if he had help I want to make sure we teach that fucker a lesson too."  
"Well it wasn't me. I have a feeling about who would have done it though. Have you talked to Kyle or Butters yet? They'd get you closer to your goal. Anyway, I gotta get to work. When you find out who spied on your 'sexy time' let me know. I'll help kick their ass." Kenny smirked.

"Thanks man. We appreciate it."

With that Craig climbed back out of Kenny's bedroom window and out into the cold early morning air. The walk back to his own house wasn't nearly as unpleasant as the walk to Kenny's. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away from his place.

* * *

Later that morning, once at school, Craig decided to change up his morning routine. He had sent Tweek to find Butters in the hopes that he could get some information out of him. Craig made his way toward the science lab. He was hoping he could catch Kyle there alone. Sneaking up to the door to get a peek into the window he noticed that neither Stan nor Cartman were with him.

"Hey."

Kyle looked up from his equations to find Craig. He looked confused as to why he would come in to the lab anyway. "What do you want?"

"I just need to talk to you about last week." Craig sat at the desk in front of the ginger haired boy.

"What? That Cartman was stupid and then you kicking his ass? Or him being a douche all last week or…did you…find out about us?" Kyle looked less confident now.

"All of the above now that you say something. First, why Cartman? I thought you were gay for Stan?"

Kyle sighed, "Well, Stan's not into guys anyway, so that doesn't matter and to be completely honest, I have no idea how Cartman and I got together. It just kind of happened."

"What do you mean?"

"After the party Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and I went back to Cartman's place. My mom would flip if she knew I was at a party with girls, plus Stan's mom would be mad if she found out too and Kenny's house is obviously a no go. Well we got there and like usual, Cartman's mom brought us snacks and stuff. We were all just bull shitting before bed when Kenny decided to bring up the 'hilarious' kiss. Cartman made some Jew jokes like he usually does, but somehow this time was different. I don't know how it happened but one minute we were yelling at each other and the next thing I know I'm surrounded by fire. That's the best way I can describe it. It just well…happened."

Craig leaned forward a little more in seat. The story was slightly interesting to him but he was more interested in Cartman's henchman. "Well what about the picture incident from last week?"

"I don't know anything about that really. He had mentioned that he had the best black mail on you guys, then proceeded in showing us you giving head. Butters was with him when he was showing us but I didn't think anything of it at the time. Cartman drags Butters along for his stupid adventures all the time."

Craig stood up from his spot, "See you later then."

Once back into the hall, Craig looked for his blob of blonde hair. After making a few turns down the halls he finally found him. Craig walked up as sneakily as he could. Luckily he was able to catch the jumpy, blonde off guard by wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey babe."

"GAH! Craig what the hell!" Tweek jumped around to face him.

"I couldn't help it. It was sooo funny!"

Tweek punched him in the arm and started walking to his class. "A-ass hole."

"Oh oh you know how I like it. Keep talking dirty." Craig teased. "AH no! Shut up! You're being embarrassing!" Tweek whined, a blush creeping up his features.

"I'm just playing, calm down. Hey, I did get a little more information from Kyle."

"That's good but I really need to get to class."

"Ok babe. See ya later." Craig kissed Tweek's cheek before turning around and heading the opposite direction towards his own class.

* * *

Later that evening Craig and Tweek found themselves in front of the Stotch residence. Kyle's lead had paid off and now that they were no longer on school grounds the pair were ready to serve out some vigilante justice. Craig led the way, once Butters's mom let them in, he was done for.

"Butter's is up in his room boys. Make your visit short, Butter's is grounded."

"Why is he grounded?" Tweet asked, "Well he got a little agitated after school today and starting cursing in front of his father."

Craig and Tweek made there way to Butter's door not even bothering with knocking, "Hey Butters we hear that you're a great photographer. We were wondering could you do some couple photos?"

Butters jumped in surprise, "H-hey fellas! W-who uh told you about that?"

"GAH! We know! We've been asking around. What t-the hell, man! I thought w-we were friends!" Tweek yelled jabbing his finger into Butters's chest.

"W-we are! I swear!" Butters yelled back throwing his arms up in defense.

"Then why did you help Cartman take pictures of us? I mean what the fuck? That was very private and you made very public!" Craig crossed his arms, "I think it's safe to say, since you hurt us, we're going to hurt you. Gotta keep it fair."

Butters ducked down arms flailing above his head, "Wait! Fellas! Fellas! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why shouldn't we? AH! I thought you were my f-friend."

"I didn't want to!"

Craig and Tweek looked over at each other confused, what the hell did that mean? "What?"

Butters began to tear up, the sound coming out with his words, "I'm sorry! I just…I don't want to help Eric all the time. I mean sure sometimes it's fun but usually he's just being a big jerk to people. I would say no but I just need a way to compete! He's always going on and on about Jews and Kyle! Do you know what it feels like? To have the person you love be completely in love with someone else?" Butters tears were free flowing now, openly sobbing in front of his classmates.

Tweek reached out and put a hand on Butter's trembling shoulder, "It's ok. GAH! Just…Just never do it again! Don't go along with Cartman's stuff. W-we won't hurt you unless you do it again." Tweek pulled Craig's arm, clearly not leaving room for discussion on Craig's part.

It was bad enough the impressionable kid was love but he couldn't imagine what it would feel like if Craig didn't love him back. Would they even still be friends? Would Craig even notice? His mind was reeling back to how things began. If they had never gone to Bebe's party this might not have ever happened. He wouldn't know what this feeling felt like. All of this scared him. Did Craig love him too? Was he going to end up like Butters too? Would Craig lose feelings and find someone else? He had to do something about it. He needed to know Craig's true feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys this is just a heads up! There will be some citrus action in this chapter. This contains a lemon! If that makes you uncomfortable in anyway just read until the lemon starts and then stop. There's no key plot points after the lemon begins. Thank you all for reading. I really enjoy your feedback! As always, I don't own South Park or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the school picture incident and the boys were beginning to get more comfortable again now that everything was starting to go back to normal. Nearly everyone forgot about the picture by now anyway, too absorbed into the latest news. Clyde and Bebe were spotted on a date. Craig was actually very thankful for that for many reasons. First, his bro got a date with his dream girl, and secondly it drew much attention away from his own relationship.

The two were at Tweek's house thanks to Craig finally being ungrounded. The two hadn't had much alone time during that crazy month or the month after and it was starting to get to Craig. They had been home alone for nearly two hours already and Tweek wasn't responding to any of Craig's advances. When he first arrived Tweek took him immediately to his bedroom. He thought that was a great start considering he figured that meant Tweek would want to start back up where they left off almost immediately. To his confusion all Tweek did was go to his movie case while grabbing a few drinks from his mini fridge. Each time Craig would pull Tweek closer he would ignore him. Anytime he tried to rub his arms or sides he would shake him off. When he nuzzled up to neck he whined and complained that he was being tickled. Nothing was giving. He wouldn't even allow him to touch him. Tweek was acting distant and Craig wanted to know why.

"Babe…are we ok?"

Tweek sat up to look at his boyfriend, "Of-f course, why wouldn't we be?" Tweek replied looking heavily confused.

"Well…you're acting really distant. The past few days you've been acting off and every time I've tried to touch you or kiss you today and you've pushed me away or freaked out. I…I didn't push you too far last time did I? Am I moving too fast?" Craig inched closer, "I can fix it. I promise!"

Tweek let a small smile grace his lips, "Actually, I kinda w-wanted to talk about something."

"What? You're not breaking up with me right?" Worry crossing over Craig's face.

"No, I-I…I just wanted to know how you felt about me…like what are your feelings and stuff?"

Craig sat staring at Tweek's face not wanting to show how nervous he really was, "I…think I'm in love with you…like hopelessly in love." a blush dusting his cheeks. Tweek looked at him wide eyed shocked by what he had just heard. Craig felt the same way. He jumped at Craig pulling him into the deepest kiss they have ever shared together. Craig responded right away by licking his way into Tweek's mouth trying to take his fill. He massaged his tongue against the other's. When the need to breathe became apparent, Tweek slowly pulled away looking flushed as he did, "I love you too Craig."

"Why were you acting so weird then?"

"Well…I..I was really nervous! After we went to Butters's house I haven't been able to g-get what he said out of my head…I was scared. I knew I was falling in love…but I didn't know how to tell you. GAH! I didn't want to end up like Butters! Loving you and you not feeling the same."

Craig pulled the twitching boy into a tight embrace, "You're not going to end up like Butters. I'm in love with you. I'm not letting you go or finding someone else. I just want you." Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig tighter trying to get as close to the taller boy as humanly possible. After a few minutes Tweek brought up enough courage to speak again. "Actually C-Craig. I think I'm ready f-for you know…I-if you want to!"

Craig pulled away from the blonde in front of him, "You're sure? It's not moving too fast? We've only been dating for a couple months. I don't want you to feel pressured." Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig on the cheek, "I'm ready if you are."

With that Craig closed the distance between them and kissed him gently, passionately, trying to convey everything that he had felt. He wanted to make sure that Tweek knew this wasn't a lustful act that this was out of love. Slowly, the kiss grew deeper as Craig slipped his tongue into Tweek's mouth. Exploring, and tasting everything that the twitching boy would offer him. He began to rub his hands along the other boy's sides pulling little gasps from his pink lips. Craig slipped his hands under Tweek's shirt and began to pull it off and over his head exposing his pale frame.

"Craig~" Tweek sighed out. He gently pulled on Craig's shirt to lift it off as well. Once both boys were both exposed they paused their menstruations to stare at each other trying to memorize every crack and crevice of the other boy's body. Craig initiated the contact once again by running his hands down Tweek's chest only stopping once he reached the top of his pants.

"You're sure you're ready?"

Tweek nodded his head in response. Craig didn't hesitate any longer, he quickly made work of the boys fly and button before sliding them down thin legs. He then started undoing his own pants taking his boxers with them. Tweek froze at seeing Craig fully exposed to him. He had never seen the other's penis before. It was an intimidating sight. Craig's member was already getting hard. Hesitantly, Tweek reached out and grasped the erection in his hand feeling the velvety heat coming from it. Slowly, testing the waters, he began to stroke the shaft in a twisting motion earning a soft moan from Craig.

"Does it…feel good?"

Craig threw his head back and let out another moan, "Go…go a little faster babe."

Tweek did as he was told quickly changing his rhythm. Experimentally Tweek leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the tip making Craig let out a long, loud moan. He then took the head into his mouth trying to remember exactly how it felt when Craig had done this to him. Taking more in he tried to set a steady pace, he didn't want to take too much or do it wrong. After a couple of bobs Tweek went a little further down Craig's length. He could feel Craig's hands rest on the side of his head softly pushing him down more.

"Babe…please. I…need more. Bout to cum." Craig groaned out. Tweek let go of his length with a pop letting himself be pushed down onto the bed. He could feel his boxers being pulled down and off. His eyes drifted closed as he felt Craig's hand on his length working him up a bit. He let Craig open his legs wide.

"You ready?" Craig asked breathlessly.

"Yeah…" Tweek sighed in reply.

Tweek felt Craig's member pushing at his entrance making him nervous once again, "W-wait!…go slow ok?" Craig smiled at him, "I will do my best not to hurt you. Tell me if it does though ok?" Tweek nodded trying to relax. Craig gave a few shallow thrusts slowly starting to push his head into Tweek's entrance. Once he got the head in he pushed harder to fully seat himself inside. Straining with the effort to not fuck the twitching boy into the mattress.

"Babe…you ok?"

All he got in reply were a few sniffles. Craig pulled his head up to look into the smaller boy's face. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears away then started kissing all over Tweek's face. "I'm sorry."

They sat still for a few more moments before Tweek finally said something, "I…think I'm ok now. G-go slow."

Craig drew back until only his tip was still nestled inside before gently pushing back in setting a gentle rocking rhythm. He searched Tweek's face for any more signs of pain, seeing only concentration he widened his legs some more to try to get deeper. Hitting a sensitive spot, Tweek let out an indecent cry.

"T-there! More t-there!"

Craig buried his head into he crook of the smaller boy's neck picking up the pace. "Babe…not gonna last long…" Craig grunted out. He reached between them pumping Tweek's member in time to his thrusts trying to get the other off before he lost it.

"S-so…good. Don't stop! Ahhh" Tweek gasped out pulling Craig tighter to himself. A few hard thrusts later and Tweek splattered their stomachs' in his essence, Craig following a few seconds after spilling deeply into Tweek's twitching hole.

Craig looked down after catching his breath to see the most erotic sight in his life. Tweek's face was flushed over his cheeks, his bangs were damply stuck to his forehead, and his eyes were glistening in after-bliss of his orgasm.

"I love you so much." Craig whispered. Tweek finally looked at him fully seeming to snap out of his post-orgasmic haze, "I love you too.~" he sighed back contentedly. The two laid smashed together for a few minutes not wanting to end the moment.

"Tweek we should really get cleaned up…your cum's getting cold and it's starting to gross me out."

"You're right."

Craig laughed a bit to himself, "You're not twitching…or stuttering. I must of been pretty good huh?" Tweek's face reddened, "Shut up! That's not funny! I'm just relaxed ok!?"

Craig stood up and pulled Tweek up to his feet, "Alright, alright. No need to get defensive." He laughed some more, "Come on."

Tweek followed Craig out the door and across the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone for reading my story and following it! Here's a new chapter for you! Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Heads up! There will be a bit of time changes but I showed that by making a page break. :)**

 **Ch. 12**

The next day Craig met Tweek at his locker. After their activities last night Craig had to go home shortly afterward. The last he saw of his boyfriend was his tired body laying in baggy clothes for bed.

After another minute or so Craig finally saw Tweek coming down the hall towards him. Only something was off. The twitchy boy looked like he had some kind of limp, like he hurt his ankle or something. Only problem was Craig didn't remember him hurting his ankle recently.

"Babe? You ok? Why are you limping?"

Tweek opened his locker grabbing his books, "Huh? Oh I'm fine but um…my uh GAH…butt really hurts." the blonde looked away with a blush dusted on his cheeks from the embarrassment of admitting it.

"Why does it hurt? I thought I was being gentle?" Craig looked at his boyfriend confused.

"I-I mean it did hurt at first but i-it wasn't too bad…I've never had a dick in my ass b-before…You're supposed to do anal with lube I found out…so I guess…I guess that's why it hurts so bad today."

Craig pulled Tweek into a hug, "I'm sorry babe. I didn't think it would hurt that bad!" Tweek smiled a bit into the taller teen's chest, "It's ok…b-but you're bottom next time!"

Tweek pulled away from him and started walking down the hall to his first class without looking back at the now sputtering Craig.

"Hey! Wait! Tweek you aren't serious right!?"

* * *

A few hours later at lunch Craig sat down in his usual spot with the guys. They were all already ripping on each other and hardly seemed to notice him. Well until Cartman decided he had enough of being made fun of and wanted to shift attention to someone else.

"So fagwad where's lover boy?"

"I don't know fagwad, probably still in line to get food."

"Eh! You can't just use my diss to diss me! That's not cool, Craig!"

"Will you stop whining already! If you call him a name he can call you one back. That's how this has always worked." Kyle retorted seemingly annoyed with Cartman already and the lunch period had just started.

"Hey look there's Tweek and Stan now. Wait…why is Tweek limping? Did he sprain his ankle or something?" Clyde asked confused.

"Um…I think he tripped this morning on his way to school. It's pretty slick out with all the snow we've had." Craig explained lamely. Tweek attempted to sit down at the lunch table between Craig and Kenny wincing a little as he did so.

"Tweek! Craig said you tripped in the snow and rolled your ankle are you ok?!" Clyde chimed in immediately. Tweek flushed bright red, "GAH! Y-yeah! I'm ok though!" he tried to hide his nervousness by shoving a mouthful of pizza into his mouth. Everyone at the table seemed to take his excuse without suspicion, well all except for the resident pervert.

* * *

"Psst! Craig…"

"What?" Craig whispered back not wanting to get caught by the teacher.

"Why is Tweek limping?"

Craig turned around annoyed, "He told you he tripped Kenny, remember at lunch?"

"Yeah, yeah but why is he really limping?" Kenny whispered back with a cocky smirk.

Craig knew he couldn't keep up lying. Especially when he was trying to pay attention to what his teacher was droning on about. Plus, he didn't want Kenny to draw attention to them and have the whole class find out.

"Shh…don't talk like that here! I'll tell you later ok?"

Kenny giggled into the muffler of his jacket. "Whatever you say big guy."

* * *

"Craig! What the fuck! Why did you tell Kenny about us! That's so embarrassing!" Tweek sighed exasperated. He couldn't believe that Kenny knew why he had been gimping around the other week.

Craig ran his fingers down Tweek's naked chest. This was honestly his favorite part about having sex with his boyfriend. Being able to cuddle up naked and tired with him was beyond anything he could describe. Not that it's happened often. This being only the third time.

"And another thing! Why did I have to bottom again! I told you, you have to for pay back for not doing it right the first time…"

Craig giggled a bit at that, "Well maybe if you took control of the situation then you could top…" he teased. "Besides, why are you so fired up? You're usually so calm after ya know…"

Tweek's face flushed bright, "Craig! Shut up!" He turned his face toward the window to see it had started to snow again, "Do you think we'll get a snow day out of this?"

Craig sat up to get a better look, "Doubt it knowing this dumb ass town. It would be so cool though. Or better yet if we got a snow day on my birthday. That would make me sooo happy!"

"Speaking of your birthday…what would you want as a present?"

Craig plopped down on top of his boyfriend, "From you? Nothing. I already have you what else could I want?"

"You're cheesy. But seriously, what would you want?"

"To not bottom…" Craig mumbled jokingly.

"Dammit Craig…" Tweek frustratedly sighed. Craig leaned over to give Tweek a kiss on the cheek, "Anything you pick is fine babe."

* * *

"Ok guys this birthday has to be awesome!" Clyde hopped around on his toes excitedly.

"Clyde, he's turning 15…cool it." Kyle sighed.

"H-hey leave Clyde alone. If w-we want to make party awesome we can. We're his best friends."

Kyle started sorting through the party decorations that they had purchased while Stan, Clyde, Token, and Tweek all bickered with each other. He pulled out all the blue streamers and set them into a pile, then he proceeded to take out all the table covers and cups out, "IF you guys are done arguing I could use some help. Stan start putting these streamers up. Clyde set the tables up and make one for the presents. Token make sure they don't fuck it up. Tweek come help me in the kitchen."

The boys split up to finish their tasks. Kyle pulling Tweek into the kitchen, "Ok so all we need to get now is the cake…and alcohol."

"Wait? Alcohol? Oh God! I don't know…"

Kyle sighed and shook his head, "It'll be fine. Kenny's getting the alcohol. Token already gave him the money for it. But the cake is your job. I don't know Craig well enough to know what he likes, so I need you to go pick it up."

"Oh ok. I can do that."

* * *

Tweek made his way down to the Whole Foods lost in his thoughts the entire time. So many thoughts were racing through his head. For starters he really wasn't sure about the whole alcohol thing. He's sure that that was completely Stan, Token, and Kenny's doing. They're the only people in the friend group that actually drink. He so much has never had a taste. What if everybody got super drunk and fucked up his house? He was so glad that his parents were gone on for a coffee convention this weekend or he was so sure he would be dead.

Scanning the cake display Tweek decided to get a safe choice. Vanilla cake with vanilla frosting should do the trick. He gave the woman behind the counter his order and colors to make the he words he wanted.

After about 15 minutes she was finished and he was out the door. They still had about 2 hours before Craig was supposed to be at his house. So far so good. He vaguely wondered what his other friends were going to get his boyfriend. Tweek became suddenly self-conscious of his decision. He really was hoping he would like it. The only other gift he knew about was Cartman's and he only knew about it because the asshole actually asked him permission to do it.

Once back to his house he noticed the guys had gotten it looking pretty good so far. All the tables were decorated with one having the guys' presents placed there. There were streamers over his staircase and door to the kitchen along with some soft music playing. He knew as soon as the party actually started the place would be much louder.

"Hey Tweek, Ky's in the kitchen waiting for you. We're going to go home and get ready. See ya later." Stan shrugged over to the kitchen door.

"Ok see ya later."

Tweek walked in to see Kyle arranging his kitchen table with all different kinds of drinks. "Um…w-what's all of this?"

Kyle spun around with a wide grin, "Ok don't freak out! So these little cooler tins are a full of Coors Light, then I've got an ice bucket here and all the juices and soda so we can all make our own mixed drinks!"

Tweek cringed at the amount of alcohol on the table but tried to hide it in the face of Kyle's excited one, "Isn't that a bit much? I mean it's just us right?" Kyle's face twisted in a smirk, of course, here it comes. "Well, actually, Kenny invited a bunch of girls from school. Plus, Clyde said it was ok and then decided to invite a few more guys."

There it is. Fuck. "Who all got invited?!"

"Well us, Clyde invited Jimmy, Butters, and Jason. Kenny invited Bebe, Wendy, Red, Heidi, and Nicole. So I mean not too many more people are going to come ya know? Besides like all of them are going to show up anyway right?"

"I really hate you guys…" Tweek sighed hitting his head agains the door frame. "That's the spirit!" Kyle laughed out.

Tonight is going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys just so you know I am currently taking suggestions on where this fic should head. I have a few ideas but I'm not sure how well they would pan out. Let me know in a comment or personal message! Anything you have is fine. Thank you guys!**

 **Ch. 13**

Craig's birthday party was well under way. All the guests had arrived and were now seated in the living room watching Craig intently. Everyone was a drink or two in by now setting the room a light with giggles and the beginnings of flushed faces. Craig had opened up a few presents smiling slightly each time he opened one.

He had gotten a new video camera from Token, Red Racer DVD box set from Clyde, an Astronomy book from Kyle, and a joke book from Jimmy, and a giant Guinea Pig ball from Stan so far. He was now on to Kenny's present.

He frowned slightly when he opened the wrapping paper, "This better not be a sex coupons asshole!"

Kenny busted up laughing at Craig's obvious discomfort, "Of course not! You've got Tweeky here for that! It's a coupon book for kick-ass adventures dude!"

Craig blushed from embarrassment, "Kick-ass adventures huh?"

Kenny nodded his head furiously, "Yeah! Just give me a heads up and we can go camping or up to North Park or skinny dipping or whatever! It'll be cool, I swear!"

"Thanks."

Craig only had two presents left. Cartman and Tweek's. Tweek had adamantly told him to open his and Cartman's last for some reason. Picking up Cartman's he noticed that it was practically the size of an envelope. Cautiously ripped open the end seam and pulled out a gift card. Not bad, Craig went to put the envelope down, small smile gracing his face.  
"There's more dip shit." Cartman huffed at him.

Craig lifted his eyebrow but reopened the package none-the-less. Inside he found a picture. When he flipped it over he was speechless. The image staring back at him was surprising. The boys were in 3rd grade huddled around Tweek and Craig. Tweek with his little red boxing gloves and himself in a sumo diaper.

Craig looked up at Cartman wide eyed, "What is this?"

Cartman crossed his arms looking a little embarrassed, "It's my formal apology for posting your naughty picture at school. Thought it would be sentimental and stuff…"

"How did you get this?"

"I have my ways."

Craig put the picture to the side still with a hint of a smile on his face before grabbing the box that was from Tweek. Opening it he found a simple black leather cover with the words Tweek and Craig stitched into it. Pulling the book out he noticed that it was actually a picture album.

He opened the cover to find a blank page with the words Tweek vs. Craig underneath, he chuckled and grabbed the picture from Cartman and placing it in the slip, so that's why they wanted to have theirs opened last. He continued on to see a picture titled Our First Fishing Trip. Craig proudly holding up a bass on his line while Tweek looked completely grossed out and another of them playing astronaut titled Spacemen.

Craig was interrupted by a small voice next to him, "D-do you like it?"

Craig looked over to see a nervous, blushing Tweek seated next to him. They normally didn't do PDA but fuck it. The twitchy boy was being way to cute for his own good. Craig leaned over and kissed him. The kiss lasted a little too long probably, he could hear the titters going on around them. Pulling away he smiled at his blonde boyfriend, "I love it Tweekers."

Tweek's blush intensified, "Really?" he could only whisper.

"Really babe."

After the presents were all put away in Tweek's room the party continued on. Most of the party goers getting heavily drunk. By 11 Kyle decided the party should probably be over once he found not only Craig and Tweek making out in the kitchen but Kenny and Red too. Not to mention Clyde was already throwing up in the downstairs bathroom.

With everyone gone Kyle and Cartman pushed the birthday boy and his boyfriend the stairs and cleaned up the living room before letting themselves out.

Upstairs Craig and Tweek were already in their boxers curled up against each other.

"C-Craig?" Tweek whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah babe?"

"D-did you really like your album?"

Craig pulled Tweek in closer, "Of course! It was obviously well made. How did you get all the those pictures anyway?"

Tweek nuzzled his head into the taller teen's chest, "I asked your mom for some and took some out of my mom's picture albums. Other than that I kind of looked through all of our Facebook's and got Cartman's help."

"You asked Cartman for help?" Craig looked down at Tweek confused.

"He actually told me he wanted to give you that picture of us as a way to say he was sorry. That's actually what gave me the idea to make you the photo album."

Craig kissed the top of the blonde's head, "I love you."

Tweek leaned up and kissed Craig on the mouth deeply, "I love you too." He started to lean in for another kiss before Craig stopped him, "How much did you drink? You taste like alcohol."

"Not as much as you! Besides…I wanted to tell you there's more to your present…if you want it." Tweek giggled.

"Hmm…and what might that be?" Craig mused.

"Oh just a little pay back."

With that Tweek flipped them over until he was straddling the taller boy. He grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. The twitchy boy slammed his lips onto the others immediately forcing his tongue into the others mouth. He made quick work of the kiss before mouthing his way down to his throat sucking and biting at it in the hopes of finding a sensitive spot.

"I'm definitely going to love this part too…" Craig moaned out, "Oh you better! I did a lot of research for this."

Craig shut him up with a roll of his hips.

* * *

 **Alright this won't be the last chapter but I'm running out of ideas and hate leaving stories unfinished. I was seriously thinking of time skipping to the gang being Seniors in high school and going with all the ups and downs of that. Let me know what you think! And again any suggestions would be highly appreciated. Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: It Started in the Closet**

 **I'm trying something a little different for this chapter. I might keep doing this in the future chapters as well. I've never really played around with point of view much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the direction I chose for the story! Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

* * *

I woke up before my alarm today. I hate to admit it but I'm actually pretty nervous. We start our Senior year of high school today.

I roll out of bed and hop in the shower. I make sure to make it extra hot. I need to burn out some of these nerves. When I'm done I throw on some black skinny jeans and a gray shirt with a guinea pig on it. I want to look like I tried a little bit but I don't want to look like I tried too fucking hard like Clyde or the girls for that matter. Ugh fuck them.

I put on my chullo hat and inspect myself in the mirror. I'm sooo happy I hit my growth spurt last year. I'm not nearly as tall as my dad but I'm ok with that considering I still probably stand at about 6'2" on a good day. I think it's really changed me. I've got some muscle but I don't play any sports outside of gym or fucking around with the guys, so I mean I'm not Adonis or whatever. I'm just glad that I didn't get acne like a lot of people did. Actually now that I think about it, I'm sooo happy that Tweek didn't get acne either. We got lucky.

I remember at the start of high school and even before that being super average in every way. All the girls put me in the middle of all their stupid lists, but now I'm always in the top 5. I mean fuck them. They're stupid girls but I mean I won't complain if they rank me as being hot.

I walk downstairs for some breakfast. When I get into the kitchen I see my mom at the toaster and Ruby already sat down and putting food onto her plate. I grab the seat next to her.

"Hey loser." she says to me.

"Hey bitch." I say back.

She gives a little smile at that. She's a weird girl. Not to be a dick because she's my sister thing but she really is a weirdo. She hangs around with Ike a lot. I think she might like him but I haven't asked her about it. My mom turns around and is about to join us I think.

"Oh hey Craig! I didn't think you'd be down for breakfast today. Aren't you going to be late?" Mom says this to me as she's sitting down now.

I check my phone. _Shit…she's right_. I jump up and run back up the stairs to my room. I check myself over in the mirror one more time before I grab my bag and keys and run down the stairs and out the door.

 _Tweek is going to kill me…_

I drive the few blocks to his house. When I pull in I notice he's already sitting on his front porch waiting for me. _Fuck_. He jumps up and gets in the car. I brace myself for his rant.

"You're late."

I kiss him. Nothing too absorbing or anything just a quick peck. Hopefully it distracts him long enough to not be too mad at me.

"I'm sorry." I hope he accepts it.

He turns his head to look out the window. "You know I like to get to school 20 minutes before the bell rings. I get fidgety otherwise."

I sigh, "I know babe. I'm sorry. I know. I guess I just took longer in the shower than I thought."

He shrugs in response. Good, good. He's not ranting. Shit wait…what if he's not ranting because he's that mad at me. Dammit. Whatever.

We pull into the high school's parking lot a few minutes later. Token seems to already be here, so we park next to his Escalade. I get out and walk around to grab Tweek's hand. He accepts, so maybe he's not all that mad. We make our way inside. The school is full of small, dorky looking freshmen stumbling around trying to find their friends or homeroom. Whichever I don't care enough to know. I pull Tweek a little and we make our way over to the wall across from the cafeteria, our group's usual meet up spot before school.

Token, Stan, and Kyle are already there laughing about some kind of stupid shit I'm sure.

"Hey dudes!" Stan immediately greets us. Does he always have to say dude? Fuck we're not 10 anymore. It's annoying. _Asshole._

"Hey guys!" Tweek grits out.

"Where's Kenny and the two fat asses?" I ask them. Kyle glares at me, "I don't know! I don't keep tabs!" his cheeks are flared up. Ugh why is he so mad this early in morning?

"Did you guys fight again?" Tweek asks him as he leans up on the wall.

Kyle shrugs. Of course they did. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it though. I honestly have no idea why he's still dating that fat ass. I mean in all honesty. I've been friends with Kenny, Kyle, and Stan for a long time now but I still fucking hate that dickhead.

I like Kenny the most of those assholes, well, as long as he isn't hitting on Tweek. He's only done it a few times since I threatened to kick his ass Freshman year but those times were harmless. He was super wasted and didn't even realize he was flirting with Tweek. I try to be better about my jealousy. Unless we're out somewhere or at a party and Tweek looks uncomfortable. He can handle himself now for the most part. He's not as scrawny as he was when we started high school.

He's like 5'8"/5'9" on good day and he's built up a little muscle like myself. The couples that lift together stay together. I know cheesy. _Bite me._ Tweek's had to get himself glasses too. He hates them but I think they're cute as shit. They're the big nerd glasses with red frames. He's also thankfully less nervous and jittery in general which is good. I can't help to think it's all the weed he gets on his med card though. Not complaining though, on the weekends he shares his prescription with me. Usually we just share a bowl on, Bertha, his big ass trusty bong.

 _I love him so much._

"Craig? Craig!"

"What?" I ask lamely as Toke waves his hands in my face.

"Nothin' man. You were just staring at the wall. It was creepy!" Tweek nods his head in agreement giggling behind his hand like he's trying to hide it. _That little shit_.

Finally we see Cartman, Kenny, and Clyde coming towards us. Kenny and Clyde are wearing their usual clothes. Orange parka for Kenny with ripped up jeans and letterman jacket and chinos for Clyde. They're laughing at Cartman by the look on his face.

"Hey Jewbae." Cartman leans over to kiss Kyle. Ew. They've been dating just about as long as Tweek and I but still ew. Kyle shoves him away. Ha! That's what he gets for being a dick.

"I'm still mad asshole! Come on Stan!" Kyle pulls Stan down the hall in a huff. Kenny and Clyde run after them. I can't help but laugh a little at the scene before me.

"What's your problem fag?" Ugh. He never can come up with a different name. Just goes straight to fag calling. Dick.

"I'm just laughing at the fact that all of your 'friends' like your boyfriend way better. Obviously." I'm already bored with this. I grab Tweek's hand. We leave with Token, leaving that dickbag alone.

"Hey, I gotta find Wendy and Nicole. We got to talk about the assembly later today. See ya!" Token breaks off from them and heads to the office. I forgot he was in Student Council. Whatever.

Tweek and I have the same homeroom this semester. It makes me sooo happy. We sit in the back and move our desks together so we can talk.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I can't help but ask him. _Shit._

He smiles at me, "No, babe I'm not."

"Promise?" I hold out my pinky.

"Yeah I promise." He takes my pinky with his. He laughs, "So you chose a guinea pig shirt I see?"

"We can't all be naturally hot like you Tweekers." I smirk at him. I know he'll freak out now. He hates compliments.

"Don't say shit like that!" His face is red. He's also refusing to look at me now. Perfect. I face the front and tally that one up on my mental wins board.

* * *

Tweek and I find our seats in the gym for our stupid beginning of the year assembly. We sit with Stan and Henrietta and the other goth kids. I can't remember their names. It's so weird to me that Stan is dating the goth girl. I mean I get it. Stan's sorta goth or whatever too but still. I mean she's not ugly anymore. She used to be fat and raccoon looking when we were younger. Obviously she's not my type but I mean I guess she's cool. She's way less annoying than the other cunts in our class, so I give her that.

"Alright everybody! I'm glad you're all here with us today to introduce the new school year." PC Principal had somehow managed to stay with our class. _Fuck him_. Ugh, already this assembly is fucking lame.

"Now everybody be PC and supportive to our new students and freshmen. They will need help navigating this school for a while. Also, this week and next are Fall sport and club sign ups and tryouts, so make sure to put yourself out there if that's agreeable to you. Alright now I'd like for you to give a warm welcome to your Student Body President Wendy."

"Hey everyone! Hope your first day of the new year started off well! I have a few announcements before I give the mic back to PC Principle. First, this year we will be having a JV and a Varsity team for our cheer squad. Being the Captain I wanted to let everyone know that we are open to all types of people girls, guys, or whatever! Secondly, Friday we are having an ice cream social event to get to know everyone. There will be all types of ice cream for the people who have food allergies. Lastly, Seniors get ready! Student Council has been working really hard and have managed to pull together a Senior Trip! At the end of next month we are all going camping, so brush up on your knowledge! Thank you!"

Wendy hands the mic back to PC Principal, waves to the crowd, and walks back to her seat. Fuck this. I hate camping.

"Thank you Wendy! Now that all the announcements are done we've got one more very important item to address: Affirmative Consent."

Shit! Seriously again? He made Tweek and I sit in his office Freshman year about this. I had to ask Tweek to take a gander at his asshole! It was so fucking embarrassing!

"Remember you must ask to pound pussy or ass ok? If the situation is to arise you could say something like this for example, 'I like the way things are going. Would you like, if it is agreeable with you, to go somewhere more private so I could pound your _ blank?'"

 _Kill us all now._

"Now that, that is covered have a nice rest of your day. We will see you tomorrow!"

Thank fuck it couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

 **Alright I would also like to thank a reviewer that gave me the idea for the Seniors' trip. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! Thanks for following my story. Here's the next chapter! I hope to also have the next chapter out by the end of next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

 **Chapter 15**

The Senior camping trip was almost two weeks away. All the seniors were whispering about the possibilities. It was a constant buzz within the halls, in the classroom, at lunch, and pretty much at all times. Fuck! Why do people care so much? It's just fucking camping!

Tweek's been acting kind of weird too. I think he's just nervous but he won't talk to me about it. It's stressing me the hell out. I tried to tell him we could stay home but he refused. He said he was ok with going on the trip. If that's the case then why the fuck is he acting so goddamn weird? Kyle thinks he just doesn't want to worry us. I'm really not so sure anymore.

Everybody's at our table yapping away. It's annoying the hell out of me. Clyde keeps going on and on about the football game tomorrow. Stan, Kyle, and Token won't stop humoring him like they give a shit. Fucking assholes…Cartman and Kenny are being dumb as fuck too, whispering back and forth like they're too good to fill anyone in on their stupid fucking secrets.

Tweek's not paying attention to anybody, which is kind of scary. He's just picking at his food. I know something's wrong but he won't fucking talk to me about it!

* * *

I'm sitting in my room with Tweek now. It's been a few days since he zoned out at lunch. He's still not eating much of his damn food though…the whole things got me stressed the fuck out. I can hear him making frustrated noises as we press our thumbs against the buttons of our controllers, neither wanting the other to win.

I really want to bring up how he's been acting lately. I just really hope he doesn't get too irritated at me.

"Babe? What's been going on with you lately?" I can't help it. Not knowing is fucking killing me. Shit he's looking at me like I've mutilated a puppy. He's going to kill me for asking him. Shit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged at me and went back to playing the game. I don't want to push it but I feel like if I don't he won't talk to me about it. "Come on Tweekers…I know something's wrong. Just talk to me about it."

"It's nothing. I know I'm just over thinking everything."

"So this isn't about the trip Friday?"

"No not really…more about the future I guess." He really looks like he wants to drop the topic. I put my controller away and pull him to me. I don't like it when he gets like this. The dumb ass always thinks of the worst shit that could possibly happen and then convinces himself that it is fact.

Why do I love such an idiot?

"What about the future?" I ask as I push pause on the game.

"N-nothing. It's stupid don't worry about it."

"Oh I'm worrying about it whether you want me to or not."

He burrows himself into my blankets, "About us mostly." His face is red. Shit. He's embarrassed.

I burrow myself up next to him, "What about us babe?" I really hope he's not get tired of me. He's still not really looking at me…

"Well…I mean…long distance scares me I guess."

"Who said we'd be long distance?"

"I mean…I thought you wanted to leave South Park and well…I don't know if I'm ready to yet."

"Babe, if you want to stay we can. We can commute to school if you want. I don't mind driving the hour to campus. We don't have to go that far away…it was just an idea." He's making me nervous. He really has been thinking about breaking up with me. I don't want that. I refuse that!

"I don't want to hold you back!" He's crying now. Fuck…when did he start crying? I pull him flush to me and rub my hands up and down his arms, "Shhh…babe it's ok. I promise. You aren't holding me back."

He's crying into my shirt, I don't know what to do to show him what he means to me. How do I make him stop hurting? I don't want to lose him…

"C-Craig! I don't want you to get tired of me and leave!" He started to bawl, another round of sobs leaving him.

"I would never get tired of you." I don't know when I started to cry but now the tears are flowing freely from my eyes. "Never. I promise."

"C-can I stay here tonight?" His voice was still warbled from crying. "If that's ok…"

"You can stay whenever you want." He leaned up and met my lips with his being tentative. I pushed forward more firmly fully kissing him. "I love you…so much."

He pulled away finally smiling at me. "I'm going to tell my mom I'm staying at Wendy's then."

"Good idea, then she won't have a reason to say no." I laughed at his new enthusiasm.

* * *

The two of us decided to put a movie on instead of continue to play our game. This way I could cuddle the hell out of him and make him never think of breaking up again. The only thing I could think about before I fell asleep is how would I make him see how special he is to me…

* * *

 **Thanks again! Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beware there is a bit of lemon in this chapter. I think this story might cap out soon. Sometime between 20 to 25 chapters. Anyway, enjoy this one! Don't forget to drop a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

 **Chapter 16**

This morning is fastest I think I have ever gotten ready for school. I even skipped breakfast which now that I think about it was probably a terrible decision…whatever. I need to get to Kyle before Tweek shows up to school.

 _Asshole better not have forgotten to meet me._

I show up at the school and practically sprint into the building. He told me he would be in his usual spot, The Chemistry Lab. I make the turns and nearly trip on my feet when I open the door. He's already there and now he's staring at me like I'm some kind of crazy person…great.

"You ok man?" His eyebrow is raised and he almost looks startled.

"Yeah…I just need help from you." I say panting. Damn I'm out of shape.

"Oh well what class did you need help with?" Of course he thinks I need a tutor…"Actually I need help with Tweek."

"Oh…what happened. Did you get in a fight or something?"

"I uh…well no…I wanted to know if I could get your help after school actually."

I sit down across from him. He's putting away his books and papers, "Yeah I think I could do that. What do you need?"

I look away. Don't get me wrong, I'm hella close to Kyle and all but I'm still not sure how to talk to him about this. I mean it's a big commitment and I don't know how he would view it. I mean we are still in high school. _Shit…I can definitely feel a fucking blush coming on._ "I kind of need help picking out a present for Tweek."

Kyle visibly perks up, "Oh like an anniversary present? I could definitely help you! What were you thinking of?"

I rub the back of neck, nervous habit, "Well actually I was thinking of getting him a well…a um promise ring…" I can't look at him. Fuck! He's going to think it's totally gay or nag me. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He's still not saying anything. This is getting really fucking awkward. Should I leave? Ugh…

"Well, I mean…what? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Here it comes.

"Ok…I can help you. I think he would like it better though if he knew you were the one to pick that sort of thing out though." Kyle's not looking at me now.

"Thank you…don't tell anyone though ok? If someone asks why we're going and doing something together just say that you have to tutor me or some shit! I don't want him to find out."

"No problem man…I just didn't peg you to be the romantic type is all."

"Shut up. Anyway see ya later. I got to go meet Tweekers."

* * *

I'm waiting by my truck after school. I told Tweek that Kyle was going to tutor me and to ride home with someone else. He didn't seem to suspect anything so I think I'm in the clear. I finally see Kyle in the distance making his way to my car. Cartman's not around him so that's good.

"Hey man, thanks for coming." I say as I open my door and hop in.

"Yeah no problem. Where are we going? There's an antique shop on Main Street or that one jewelry place…I can't remember the name…or we could go up to North Park and see what they've got." Kyle rambled as he got himself situated in the passenger seat.

"Well I was thinking we could hit up that place in town first. If I can't find anything there, then I was thinking of going up to North Park or even Springs. I mean if that's not too far for you?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't care. It's up to you. Do you have a price set? Or have any idea of what you're looking for?"

I hadn't put all that much thought into the type of ring to get him. Shit. "Well I've got $150 that I can spend on it. Other than that I was just kind of planning on winging it. Just ya know. If I see something that catches my eye then I would go for that…I think the simpler the better though. I think Tweek would like that sort of thing best."

Kyle nodded. We kept quiet the rest of the ride to Main just listening to the radio.

I knocked on the door. I really hope his parents aren't home. Thankfully Tweek's the one who answers. He looks confused to say the least.

"Hey Craig…what are you doing here?"

He lets me in and walks up to his room. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Tweek sits on his bed, "Oh…o-ok you usually call first though. Just surprised I guess."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're still at the shop. Probably won't be home until midnight or so." He sighs and lays back onto his bed.

"Good, I have something really special for you…if you want it that is." _Shit. I'm so fucking nervous. What if he laughs? What if he just flat out says no?_

Tweek sits up in his bed looking at me seriously, "Why don't you want them to be here?"

I can feel the heat rising into my face. God, I hope he doesn't notice. I pull out the little velvet box from my pocket still slightly hiding it from him. "I mean…I don't mind that they're gone or if they would be here. I just prefer when we are alone, alone ya know?"

"So what's so special?" Good I'm piquing his interest.

I take his hand and place the box into his palm. He looks at it alarmed and confused. It's making me nervous.

His eyes are wide, "What is this?"

I open the box with shaking hands… _when did my hands start shaking?_ "It's a promise ring…I-I wanted you to know I'm serious about you. It's…it's a promise for an upgrade to an engagement if you'll have me. A promise to stay…for as long as you'll keep me." I know my face is definitely red now. I can't look at him.

He's really quiet, almost too quiet. I look up but I wasn't prepared for what I'm seeing. Tweek's staring at his hand with the ring in its place. His cheeks are red and his eyes are pouring tears. "Babe? Are you ok? Why are you crying!?"

Tweek flings himself at me and we topple over the side of his bed. I hit the floor first. If I wasn't so happy right now I would be pissed. My back hurts.

"I love you! Craig!"

"I love you too." I squeeze him tightly, but he's still crying. "Why are you crying babe?"

He's clinging tighter, "I'm just really happy. I've been so nervous about everything that's going to happen. I love you…"

I pull him into a kiss which he quickly deepens. Holy shit. Is that his tongue? Oh my god Tweek is taking initiative. I eagerly meet his kiss. I don't think I've ever been this happy. _Tweek accepted me…_

By the time I come back to my senses he's gotten us both down to our boxers. How the fuck did he do that?

I don't hesitate anymore. I skim my fingers down his stomach until I reach the waistline of his boxers before I slowly dip my fingers inside and wrap them around his length. I feel him shudder from the touch. I trail my lips down his jaw until I reach the spot behind his ear and I suck hard. I know it will leave a mark. It will probably piss him off later but it's his spot. He moans so loud when I kiss him here.

Tweek wraps his fingers around my length and starts pumping in time with me. He's keeping us in synch. I moan into his neck when he flicks his thumb over my slit. God this feels so good…

"Craig…I want you." Tweek gasps into my ear.

"I need to prep you first babe…ughhh…it's been a while." I grab onto his ass with my free hand to pull him closer to me.

"I don't care. I want it now. Lube's under my bed somewhere…"

He pulls away from me to dig under his bed. I strip my boxers off, throw them in a corner, and hop onto his bed. He finally finds the lube and is holding it up above his head triumphantly. Before I even have a chance to reach out to him he's already uncapped the lid and rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. He straddles my hips, rubs his lubed hand over me, then without warning, he sits fully onto me. _Holy fuck._ My vision is shot white. I can't breathe. I can only feel and it's overloading my brain.

I grab onto him clinging to him for dear life. He's already bouncing in a rapid rhythm. I can barely keep up. I can't hold my voice in. Neither can he. I bite into his shoulder to try to ground myself. I'm about to cum and we just started. I reach between us and start pumping Tweek hard and fast. I want us to finish together.

He's speeding up, "C-Craig! I can't…"

I thrust up as hard as I can coming hard into him, "Tweek!" I can feel his walls clenching me.

"Craig!" His cum shoots between us nearly hitting me in the face. My vision is spotty. I have never came so hard in my life.

"Tweek?" I pull out of him slowly and lay us down on the bed.

"Hmm?" He's about to fall asleep. Hell I am too.

"I love you." I whisper.

He smiles into my shoulder, "I love you too."

I pull the blanket over us and fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up the first thing I see is a mop of unruly blonde hair. God I love waking up this way. The events of last night solidifying in my mind. _Fuck._ I've never felt so strongly about anything than I do about him. _He's so fucking perfect._

I roll over to look at the clock on my nightstand. 6:23 a.m. I smirk, we still got time. I roll back over and snuggle up closer to Tweek. Fuck I'm glad he accepted my ring.

He starts to stir in his sleep before rolling over to face me.

"Hey Craig." He sighs out sleepily. He leans over and kisses me.

"Hey babe, good morning." I smile at him and close the gap between us again.

"What time is it?"

"We still have time to sleep before we have to get ready to go."

"Ok good. I'm so tired still." He snuggles up closer to me and buries his face under my chin. I hold him close to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17 Started In A Closet**

 **Hey everybody here is the new chapter! It's a little long and will be a little cliffy at the end. I decided to break the senior trip into two chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

 **Also, yay the new season starts tomorrow! Who else is stoked for that? :)**

* * *

The drive to the school was quiet. No normal person would be up at this time on a Saturday. When we pull to the school I notice that we must be some of the last people to show up. _Fucking assholes are way too excited to go camping_ …I hop out and grab Tweek and I's shared duffle bag.

"Hey about time you guys showed up!" Clyde yelled excitedly with Bebe slung around his arm.

I glare at him, he knows I hate mornings, "We're ten minutes early. It's not our fault you losers are too early."

"Oh Craig! You know it'll be fun! Why are you acting so moody?" Bebe chimes in like I could give a fuck what she says.

"Come on, we can just get a spot on the bus before all the good ones are gone." Tweek pulls my hand and leads inside the yellow monstrosity. As soon as we walk up the steps Kenny is already on us.

"Hey guys! We saved you spot in the back with us!" He's beaming. Something good must have happened or maybe he's so used to his paper route he doesn't feel the effects of getting up before the sun.

Tweek and I sit down in front of Kenny and Butters. Why are they sitting together? Whatever. Stan and Kyle are to our left, Cartman is sitting behind them taking up enough room for two with his fat ass. But hey at least they aren't fighting this morning.

The rest of the class board the bus. I notice that the goth kids aren't here. That must be why Stan is sitting with Kyle instead of Henrietta. I kind of want to ask Stan why they didn't come but Tweek fell asleep on my lap and I don't want to wake him up by moving.

An hour goes by, most of the people on the bus seem to be asleep, when I feel my phone buzz in my sweats pocket. I carefully slip it out trying not to wake up Tweek.

'Hey guess what.'  
-Kenny

I knew it. Something has had to of happened for him to be so God damned chipper this morning.

 _'What?'_  
 _-Craig_

' _I said guess asshole.'_  
 _-Kenny_

 _'Fine. Did you get laid? Or does it have to do with Butters?'_  
 _-Craig_

I don't get an immediate response but when I turn around I see Butters curled up against the window and Kenny furiously typing away at his keypad. Great I'm going to get a fucking novel.

The text message finally floods in about five minutes later.

 _'So ya know how Butters had that college douche boyfriend?! IDK if you knew it but he dumped Butters like a week or so ago and like he came to me. ME! He was all upset and shit and like yeah. So now he's been having me over and stuff since and like he was sad ya know? I didn't really know what to do so I just kind of did the whole it's ok Buddy stuff. After it was over we had a hella gay moment like cheesy ass movie moment and like HE TOTALLY FUCKIN KISSED ME DUDE!'_  
 _-Kenny_

 _'I could die I'm so fucking happy. But I don't want to cuz we're going on the trip so that would totally blow.'_  
 _-Kenny_

I'm honestly surprised. I didn't think that Kenny actually liked Butters that much. I kind of suspected like some interest or whatever but not enough that this fucker is gushing like a damn annoying ass school girl right now.

 _'That's great. Just don't let him hear you sounding like a bitch. That'd be embarrassing.'_  
 _-Craig_

I hear a gasp behind me followed by a hard kick to the back of my seat. _Fucker._ I raise my hand above the seat to flip him off before deciding to take a little nap myself.

* * *

"Dude! This is going to be so cool!" Stan's saying like a giddy school girl. _Of course._

Clyde is quick to throw in his two sense, "Yeah man! Cuddle up by the fire with your hottie and tell ghost stories. This is going to be so awesome!"

 _Ugh…why do those two have to be so annoying?_ Nothing fun is going to happen. Mr. Mackey's here.

Tweek holds onto my hand tighter. Whether he's nervous about the ghost story part or the ax murderer vibe of teenagers camping out here, I'm not sure. He's been a little on edge since he woke up on the bus. Can't blame him.

"M'Kay students! Now that we're here the first thing I would like you to do is find tent partners. Four people to a tent and **no co-eds**! M'Kay, Once you do that you can check a tent out from me and get it set up."

Kenny and Butters decided that the four of us should tent up together, which is fine, if a certain someone keeps his dirty dick in his pants, we are all going to be fine. I don't want to be kept up all damn night because of him trying those _activities._

 _Fuck._ I already hate this. I have no idea how to put this shit together. Kenny looks unsure too.

"I got this." Tweek says as he picks up some of the rods and connects them together. Butters begins to do the same. We are sooooo lucky that they're good with their hands or this would be pathetically embarrassing.

"I'll help you Tweek! My dad would be awfully sore at me if I didn't remember what I learned in scouts. I'd be grounded for sure!"

 _Wait. I thought Kenny was in the scouts too?_

"Good thing you remember Buttercup! All I can remember from scouts was that one buzz cut guy that made us take pictures for him."

Once the tent was hung, Kenny and I started to hammer the spikes into the ground to make it seem like we actually contributed a little. We threw our bags and sleep mats into the tent before going back over to Mr. Mackey.

"M'Kay! I've got Butters, Tweek, Kenny, and Craig in a tent. Kyle, Eric, David, and Stan in another tent. Clyde, Token, Jason, and Jimmy in one together. Bebe, Red, Wendy, and Annie in another. Asian Girl 1, Asian Girl 2, Asian Girl 3, and Asian Girl 4 are in one. Millie, Lola, Heidi, and Lisa in one. Asian Girl 5, 6, 7, and 8 in the last. M'Kay is that everyone?"

Everyone acknowledged that it was.

"M'Kay great. Wendy would you go over the list of activities for our time today?"

"Ok everybody! We start our activities with a mile hike through that path behind us. After that we have a two hour block at river we hiked to. We hike back and that puts us at around 2. You have free time to hang out or go explore before we start dinner at 5. If you do go explore though you need to take your cellphone and alert Mr. Mackey before you leave. After dinner we will get the fire pit going and tell stories. Around 8 or 8:30 we will go to the clearing that's just over that tree line and stargaze. After that it's lights out. We will depart tomorrow morning at 9 to go home. Are there any questions?"

 _Fuck this is going to suck so bad._

We finally get to be back at the campsite for some time to ourselves. I tell Kenny that Tweek and I are going to take a nap so he won't bother us. I just feel like I haven't been able to be close to him at all this whole time. I lead him inside the tent and lay down on the far left side giving him the center. We lay there for a little bit. I'm not really sure how long. We're just wrapped up in each other.

"Hey babe, how you holdin' up?"

Tweek fidgets a little bit, "I'm fine right now. It's still day time…I'm just kind of worried about tonight I guess." _He's cute when he's nervous._

"Wanna distraction?" I smirk at him with the sexiest face I can, at least I'm trying to be anyway. He's smiling up at me so it must be working.

Tweek leans up and kisses me. I immediately deepen the kiss slipping my tongue inside his mouth causing him to let out a small whimper. He's pulling me to hover over the top of him, his hand sliding under the hem of my shirt. I start to trail kisses down his jaw and suck on the spot right behind his ear earning a long moan. Right as I'm about to suck at his collarbone a loud yell startles us out of our make out session.

 **"Leave me alone!"**

It sounded like Kyle. _God Dammit! What happened now?_ Tweek and I fix our appearance and pop our heads out of the tent to see Kyle storming out of a tree line and into the camp area.

"No! Will you just shut up and listen Jew!?"

 _Fuck. Those assholes are fighting again._ I swear, I have no idea why the hell Kyle puts up with his shit. I mean we're in our last year. He could wait a few months until we go off to college and find some hot college guy to hook up with, but no. He stays with that fat prick.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Hell maybe if you'd put out I wouldn't have to do shit like that! You know I love you but damn. I have needs ya know!"

"Fuck you!"

No one dared to talk to him at that moment, not even Stan. His face was red and puffy. _Shit._ Cartman made him cry again.

Tweek and I glanced at each other. We decided to go after him. Kenny must have had the same idea because he followed us while dragging Butters with him. It took the four of us a minute to find him, but once we did it wasn't a very pretty sight.

You couldn't hear his cries but his face was in obvious pain. Tear tracks streaked his face, snot began to drip from his nose, and his eyes were so red that they made the green of his irises appear to glow. Kenny plopped down next to him and slung his arm over Kyle's shoulders. "Hey man, you ok?" He didn't respond, just laid his head on Kenny's shoulder.

I start to feel awkward just watching the scene unfold, so I sit on his other side pulling Tweek down with me.

"Hey Kyle? You know we're you're friends right? You can tell us what Eric did." Butters tried.

After a minute of silence he finally found his voice, "He…h-he uh…he was sexting somebody…I found the messages on his phone!" Kyle said between hiccups.

"Do you know who with" I ask, urging him to continue. I feel like I need to know, then maybe Stan, Kenny, and I can go fuck him up.

"Wendy!" He starts to sob harder.

 _Fuck. We can't do shit!_ Well maybe I could convince Kenny to beat the shit out of Cartman with me still.

We stay with him for a while longer. None of us are talking. Tweek's squeezing the life out of my hand. I know he's getting nervous and uncomfortable. It's getting about that time that we have to get back for dinner. We need to pull him together enough to go back.

"Hey man, let's go back. I'm sure Stan's got a fire going by now." Kenny tries. "Besides, if we don't go back now Mackey will be mad at us for skipping out on dinner." Surprisingly Kyle stands with him. Kenny takes his hand and leads him up the path back to camp with the rest of us in tow.

Once we make our way back to the camp Kyle sits down next to Stan and uses the larger boys shoulder as a make-shift pillow. Kenny and Butters sit with him. Dinner is short and boring. Just some hotdogs and bags of chips. Once it started to get dark Stan made the fire a little bit larger and we all gathered around it, well except Mr. Mackey. He was in his tent talking on the phone with somebody.

"I think we can start with ghost stories now if that pleases and sparkles with everybody?" Wendy chimed in. _Fuck her. She can shove her sparkles up her skank ass._

"Yeah! Me first! Me first!" Clyde bounces as he yells out in his seat.

"Ok if you want to we can do that" Wendy confirms.

 _Tweek squeezes my hand tightly and huddles closer. Great, so it begins._

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Also, in case you were wondering about the asian girls' names. I tried to find the names but all I could get was that they were labeled as asian girl 1-8, so maybe in the next season we can find out their names to the faces or something. I did see something about 2 names but I wasn't sure how reliable the info was. If anyone knows their names that would be helpful!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to drop a review! Please and thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**After watching the premier I was inspired to write my next chapter right away! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After Clyde went on and on about the Hash Slinging Slasher, Stan decided it should be his turn. He ended up telling some weird story about some stupid shit that his girlfriend and the other goths did. _What the fuck is he even talking about?_

"So where are they anyway?" I ask him.

"Oh they didn't want to come with all the quote conformists, so they decided to stay home and conjure up Poe again." _Ah so something stupid. Great._

"Alright fag let someone with a real scary story go now." Cartman chided.

"Ok you guys let an expert story teller give you one. Hmmm…but what kind of story should I tell? Any suggestions? Oh what about you Tweek, I see you seem to be already shaking, what do you think we should go with?" Cartman asked with a stupid smug look on his face.

I squeezed Tweek's hand for reassurance. This prick better not give him nightmares tonight. "How about you just fucking pick one and leave him alone?" He's already fucked with Kyle, he's not messing with Tweek or I really will kick his ass. Suspension be damned.

"Ah come on sour ass, it's just an innocent question. Why don't you let him answer for himself."

Tweek is starting to look more nervous by the second, "I-I uh I d-don't care."

"Sure, sure, hmm I guess I could tell this one about the serial killer at a campground not too different than the one we're at now. What do you think of that Tweek?"

"Dude, lay off! He's obviously been nervous all week about staying the night out here. Don't make it worse by telling a story like that. That's not cool." Stan says in his defense.

"Fine, Fine. Whatever, it's not my fault he's a pussy. Let's see how about this. It's the legend of Freddy Krueger."

I don't wait for him to continue, I know that he's just trying to bait Tweek and freak him out. I pull Tweek along with me and back to the tent. It's already close to lights out anyway. He follows me without question and immediately pulls me into his sleeping bag once we get into the tent.

"Thanks Craig." It's muffled by my shirt but I can still hear him.

"I just didn't want you to get nightmares babe. It's fine. Besides, I'm kind of tired already." I leaned down and kiss his forehead.

"Me too, wanna just share a sleeping bag?"

"Yeah we can that fine. I'll unzip mine and we can use it like a blanket, ok?"

Tweek agrees and we go to bed.

* * *

I wake up to Tweek drooling on my shoulder, _lovely._ I lay in the sleeping bag a little longer, not quite ready to get up. I look over to where Butters and Kenny are supposed to be and find Kenny gone. I wonder what he's doing? I shift slightly so that I don't wake up Tweek and quietly leave the tent.

Wendy and Cartman are up and look like they're going over plans or something. I just want to beat the shit out of Cartman but I know I can't. I'll get suspended by Mr. Mackey and Kyle would be pissed. He better not try to make up with that fat prick. Kenny is sitting with Clyde and they look up to no good. _Fuck…it's too early for them to be so hyped._

"Craig! Come here we gotta talk to you!" Kenny loudly whispers to me. It's more like yelling but whatever. I walk over to them and sit on the ground.

"What?"

"Dude, so like Bebe and I sealed the deal!" Clyde practically screams in my face.

I have no idea what the fuck he's talking about.

"I thought you guys were already dating?"

"We are! I mean, dude, I got laid!"

I'm honestly a little surprised. Not that Bebe is a prude because she definitely is not but just that Clyde would actually be able to score with her. As a real friend I've got to be completely honest, she's so fucking out of his league. It's a miracle he's kept her around as long as he has. He's not ugly or anything but I mean she's pretty hot and he's actually a huge dork.

"Um…that's great but why are you so excited? It was bound to happen eventually." I'm way too tired for this right now.

"Man don't be like that! Our little Clyde here has joined the non-virgin club. You should be happy for him. He scored with Bebe. His dream girl. This is a big step!" Kenny chimes in.

I sigh, "Well how was it then? Good?"

"Yeah! It was so awesome! She was the one who took control and everything!"

"Wait…did you bring stuff with you? Like did you know that was going to happen?" I have this bad feeling that my friend's dumbass is showing.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asks me confused. _Fuck, yup his dumbass is definitely showing._

"I'm talking about condoms dumb ass!" I raise my voice, not like I meant to but his stupidity is kind of pissing me off this early in the morning. I always sleep in on the weekends.

"Um…no actually, do we have to?"

"Wait Clyde, you didn't tell me that part!" Kenny looks just as unnerved as I am right about now.

"Well I mean she…she was so in control I didn't even think about something like that. Do you guys use condoms all the time?"

"Well yeah dude. I've died from not using one once, I don't want to again." Kenny says.

They both look at me expectantly but I'm about to sound like a total hypocrite.

"Tweek and I were virgins when we started dating, so we've never actually used condoms. Not like we can get pregnant or something."

"But, not saying that it would happen, but if it did, what would you do if like you or Tweek or something slept with someone else and caught something? Are you ever worried about that?" Clyde asks.

 _What the fuck,_ "No! I've never cheated or even had the idea to do so and I know Tweek would never cheat either! He can't just have sex. He's just not that way. He would have to trust the person sooooo fucking much before he'd even think of that!" I'm about to get pissed. Why would he even ask that?

"I'm actually more stuck on the fact you said _**we.**_ I didn't realize you guys switched. I thought you were the top?" Kenny says trying to bite back a laugh.

"Yeah sometimes, just more often than not I top. Why does that matter?"

"I just didn't expect it I guess." Kenny giggles.

"I'm not the weird one here, Clyde is. Why the fuck did you think having sex with a girl who's also been with other people without a condom was a good idea?!"

"I'm with Craig dude. You better make sure she was like on the pill or something or at least ya know been safe with the other guys." Kenny told him, "Anyway, I think we should go wake up the others. Mackey said we were leaving soon."

* * *

It's been a few days since the trip and Clyde is freaking out. I wouldn't blame him. He and Bebe got themselves in a stupid situation. He texted me Sunday wanting to meet up at Token's house. When I got there he told us that Bebe wasn't on the pill or anything but told him that she had had her period right before the trip, so they should be fine, which isn't the case and even though Token and I tried to explain that to him he's now nearly convinced himself that they are fine. _She better get her period next month or so help me God. I will kick Clyde right in the balls for being such a dipshit._

Kyle and Cartman still haven't gotten back together, even though that piece of shit actually tried yesterday at lunch to convince him otherwise. Thankfully Kyle stood his ground and told Cartman to go fuck himself. It was soooo awesome.

I think Kyle is doing ok, at least, I want to think he is. He acts pretty normal at school except that sometimes he leaves if Cartman comes around. I understand why but I would rather have Kyle around than that fat piece of shit around. He hasn't been hanging out with anyone outside of school though and that's weird. He usually was always with Stan even if Cartman was around, so it's weird that he's not. I know Stan has a girlfriend but they don't hang out much other than the weekends because she likes to hang out and do weird shit with all her goth friends.

 _I'm worried about him but I don't know what to do about it._

Kenny and Butters apparently went on a date yesterday. According to Kenny they haven't done anything beyond a little light make out session but I'm glad. I don't want them to start getting all lovey dovey and fuckey and shit yet. It's still a little strange that they're together in the first place. Tweek says he had an idea that something was going to happen because of the way Butters had been acting toward Kenny before he told people about his break up with that college guy. I don't even remember his name. I think it was Bradley or something like that but I'm not sure. Tweek's always been more perceptive about people than I've been. Even if he's a little ball of nerves.

As far as Tweek and I know nobody else did anything during the trip. I think Cartman switched tents though. I'm not even sure about that. I'm just glad that the trip's over with.

"Hey Craig, you ok? You've been spaced out since we got to my room." Tweek asks me. He's laying on his bed watching TV. I guess I have just been staring at his bedroom wall for the past half hour.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about everything from this weekend."

He sits up to look at me from across the room, "Come lay with me." Of course I comply.

"What were you thinking about?" He's rolled onto his side so he can look at me.

"Just ya know. How much of a dick Cartman is to Kyle I guess and how much of a dumbass Clyde is." _Wait…fuck I forgot he didn't know about Bebe and Clyde fucking. Whatever, he does now I guess._

"They had sex?! Really? On the trip!? Gross, did they at least leave the tent? I hope they did. I feel bad for their tent mates if they didn't." Tweek says with his nose crinkled up.

"Yeah they didn't do it in the tent but apparently they were stupid and didn't use a condom."

Tweek looks up at me confused, "So? We never use them?"

"Yeah but we've never been with anyone else and besides that Bebe is a girl. They should have used one!" I really did not want to be having this conversation with him right now.

"Do you want to use them?" Tweek asks me with a blush on his face. Is he embarrassed?

"I mean not unless you want to. I don't see the point in us using them. It's not like we've been with other people or could get pregnant or something ya know?"

"Ok good because I heard it feels better without them and I don't want us to start using them and then the sex not be as good." He's still fucking blushing. If he doesn't stop I might just take advantage of it.

"Are you saying I'm good at sex?" I smirk down at him. I'm going to push him a little more.

"Well…I mean…shut up! Of course you are. If you weren't we wouldn't do it so often." He says trying to hide his face. _God he's so fucking cute._

I grab his face in my hands and pull him into the hottest kiss I can muster. He stiffens having been caught off guard but he quickly wraps his arms around my neck and pulls us closer together. "Do you want to…now?" I ask in between kisses. He doesn't answer just nods and starts kissing my neck and _fuck does it feel so good._

I roam my hands under his shirt and start to lift it up causing him to shiver under my fingers. He separates from my neck so I can pull his shirt over his head and then does the same to me. Tweek's sucking below my ear now, it's already getting to be too much. His nimble fingers running down my sides and back up to my chest. I can feel it. This time he's going to be topping. I can tell by the way he's trying to hit all my sensitive spots like overwhelming me is exactly what he's trying to do.

He's kissing me again now slipping his tongue into my mouth occasionally. I run my hands through his hair and pull making him moan my name. His fingers finally finding the button to my pants and working them off. Tweek pulls back and takes his pants off, his boxers with them. He slowly pulls my boxers down and throws them into the corner.

I grind my hips up toward him squeezing my eyes shut hoping he'll suck me off. I think he can tell I'm getting desperate. He's somehow has gotten the lube without me noticing and is already warming it up between his fingers. I look down at him his face is so close to my dick if he just moves a little more…I run my hands through his hair and tug his face down a little to try to get the message across. He looks up at me with eyes blown wide, the iris nearly nonexistent in this moment. I've never been so turned on in my life. He smirks at me before running his tongue down the length, shit I'm going to come way too soon.

Tweek shoves two of fingers into me slowly thrusting them in. He's taking his time, sucking on my head. He starts to scissor his fingers and I don't think I've ever let out such an embarrassing noise. **I'm going to lose it.**

"Babe…just go…babe please." Biting my hand to try to hold back my moans.

"I don't want to hurt you? You sure?"

"Yeahh…babe please…"

He's kissing me again. I can't think clearly I know he's entering me I can feel it but I'm so overwhelmed I can't think straight. I know I'm moaning like a bitch but I can't help it. Tweek's moving in me so sharply.

"Am I…doing ok?" Tweek grunts out. "You feel so good Craig…" He shoves his head into the crook of my neck.

"Soooo good, babe, need…need harder."

He's picking up pace and I'm seeing white spot my vision the tight coils in stomach knotting up. I'm about to cum, everything's so good.

"C-craig…I'm gonna cum." Tweek's hips are losing rhythm but he keeps going faster. I feel him shudder against me and moan into my neck and I can't take it anymore. I cum hard between our stomachs. My vision whites out. I don't think I've ever came so hard in my life. I can barely breathe, I almost want to cry, everything's so fucking hot. I feel like I'm on fire. Tweek's catching his breath next to me.

"Was that…was that good?" He's asking me.

"Yeahh…that was sooo good. I think one of the best we've ever had." I curl into him not even caring about the smushed up cum between us.

"I love you Craig."

"I love you too Tweek." I wrap him in my arms and we fall asleep under his covers.

* * *

 **Gah! I'm so bad at lemons! I hope you all liked it at least! Anyway, don't forget to drop a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! It's a bit of filler not a lot goes on but it leads up to the next few. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"So how's it going Clyde?"

He's looking really exhausted, which is weird for him. He's always so annoyingly loud and shit. He's been acting weird since we came back from our trip. God, I wish he wasn't so fucking stupid. He's going to be acting like this until Bebe does or doesn't get her period. _Fuck. Why!? What'll happen if she doesn't and finds out she is, in fact, pregnant? I don't want Clyde to be like this. I can't believe I'm even saying this but I miss his stupid ass._

"I'm ok." He sounds really tired too.

"You sure? How's the situation?"

"Well, only you and Kenny know. Bebe doesn't want to tell Wendy unless she is…something about not wanting Cartman to find out or something…Fuck, I don't know! She's already 3 days late!" Fuck…should I tell him that I told Tweek? It's not like Tweek would tell anyone.

"Wait. What?!" I know I was being a little loud but shit seriously? He didn't say anything about that before!

"Dude! Shut up!"

"Are you serious?"

Clyde's face is red. He's getting upset. Shit. He's going to start crying. _Ugh._

"I don't know what to do Craig! I'm scared! I can't take care of a family. It's my fault my mom died! I'm a fucking idiot!" Shit. He's crying now. People are watching.

I grab his arm and pull him into the first bathroom I can find, luckily there's nobody in here.

"Clyde! You need to calm the fuck down. It will be fine. I promise ok? Either way. If she is, you've got like 8 months to get ready for it! What happened to your mom was a freak accident ok? You were a kid! I mean come on. Just calm down ok?"

"Really?" Clyde's rubbing his face trying to get the tears off.

"Yeah man. You will be an awesome dad. You and your kid will bond and shit over stupid things and they will love you. You will be fine. You don't even know yet! It's weird when you're not being annoying." I smile at him.

"Thanks dude. You're the best. Really, you are."

He moves in for a hug and I let him. He deserves it. I'm not much for touching, well except for with Tweek but that's totally different.

"I love you bro." It's a little muffled from his face being in my shirt but I can still hear him. _God he's such a mess._

"I love you too. Why don't you go to the nurse or something for a class or two so people won't see that you were crying?" I should get a medal for this, I swear. Best Friend of the Year Award right here.

"Hey so I'm going to kind of sound like a dick right now but Tweek knows about it too. I didn't mean to tell him…I'm sorry. I know he hasn't told anyone though."

Clyde lets out a laugh, "Oh, I mean I guess I should have suspected. He's your best friend, boyfriend, everything…"

"You're still my bro though."

He smiles and fist bumps me, "Hell yeah we are!" Good, he's perking up.

* * *

Kenny, Butters, Tweek, and I are hanging out in Tweek's room. Why? I have no idea. It seemed like a good idea at the time, that time being during study hall but now that it's here, I'm already over it. I hate watching other couples act like fucking coupley and shit. Especially when Tweek won't let me act all coupley with him when people are around. Well, unless he's like super high or drunk or something but that hardly ever happens.

He decided he would share his prescription with Kenny and Butters and let's just say how dumb of an idea that was. Butters has practically been all over Kenny this entire time and it has progressively gotten worse since he's taken some hits.

"Maybe we should have a guys party?" Kenny asks suddenly.

"Huh?" I'm not following.

"You know for Clyde." Kenny says like we should know what the hell he's thinking of.

"Why though?" Tweek's confused too. Awesome, I'm not alone.

Kenny rolls over on the floor to face the ceiling, "Ya know like either way we could celebrate. Him being a dad or him not being a dad. Besides, it makes a great excuse to throw a party! No girls allowed!"

"Or Cartman!" Tweek yelps.

"Yeah! Eric doesn't deserve to have fun with us!" Butters chimes in but pauses suddenly, "But wait Ken, I thought Clyde didn't want anyone to know? Won't he be sore at us for it?" _Thank you Butters. Maybe I was wrong about high Butters?_

"Yeah man he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Shit, well we could still have a party and tell the guys to bring stuff for Clyde. Like a party to cheer him up or something, I don't know! Nobody has to know the real reason."

"If you want to have a party we could do it at my house if you want? Dad won't care." If I offer my place, then I won't have to clean up. Somebody else totally will.

"Oh! David can bring tacos! Clyde loves tacos! His mom makes awesome food." Tweek yells out laughing.

"Hahaha! Yeah he could! I'll bring Faygo and alcohol." Kenny laughs along.

"Ew no Ken! The last time you got alcohol you got cheap stuff! I'll give you money to get good stuff." Butters chimes.

"I guess I'll start a groupchat and get the guys on board." Ugh. I can't believe we're really doing this.

 **To: David, Kyle, Tokes, Jimmy, Goth Douche Stan, Kevin**

 **'Hey. Party my house Friday night after the football game. It's for Clyde so _NOBODY FUCKING TELL HIM!_**

 **P.S. - Token you're in charge of bringing the fucker there**

 **P.P.S. - Kenny/Butters got alcohol but need some more. Tweek has weed. David can you bring tacos and stuff from your mom?'**

 _And so it's begun._


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright everybody here's Clyde party! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ch. 20**

"Hey Craig mi madre said she'd make us a small buffet but she'd need to use your kitchen for it."

"That's fine. Dad's the only one that'll be home. He can let her in."

Study Hall turned more into a party planning time since nobody undesirable was in it. Our little table consisted of Stan, Kyle, Butters, Kenny, Tweek, Token, David, and Myself.

"Kenny and I have all the alcohol in my trunk Mostly just beer and tequila but there was this Pumpkin Spice Bailey's so we got that too."

"God dammit Butters." Stan sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That makes you sound so Basic dude!" David chimed in laughing.

"Hey Pumpkin Spice isn't just for Basic White Girls. I love it!" Token added under his breath, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter.

"Clyde probably would love that shit though." Kenny mused still laughing.

"True. He's really just a white girl at heart." Tweek added.

"Alright, alright let's get back to the plans." Kyle sighed clearly annoyed with us all.

I'm kind of over it too. I'm too tired for these fuckers and their damn cackling.

"So we've got my dad letting David's mom in to cook, I'll take the alcohol home with me, Tokes taking Clyde 'home' after the game, and Tweek's bringing his stuff when he comes to help Kyle set up. Are we forgetting anything?"

"Oh, don't worry about having Tweek set up. I will help Kyle set up. You guys can go watch the game." Stan says.

"You sure? You like football more."

"Yeah I want to. It'll be fine!"

"Alright, sounds like we've got it all figured out."

When I get home I put all the alcohol in the garage fridge. I walk in the kitchen to find David's mom already there cooking away at the stove.

"Oh hello Craig! How are you?" Mrs. Rodriguez greets me.

"I'm good. Thanks for making food for us tonight." I feel kind of awkward. I'm bad with parents.

"It's no problem! I think its great you're throwing a party for your friend."

She's so sickeningly nice. I make my way into the living room to find my dad watching TV.

"Hey, thanks for letting Mrs. Rodriguez in." I sit down next to him.

He nods, "It's fine son. I'll be heading out when she's done. Just waiting on my plate of tacos. They're the best around you know."

I grunt in acknowledgement, "Mom's visiting grandma with Ruby right?"

"Yeah, they sure are. Do we need to go over any ground rules before I head out?"

 _God dammit no dad…_

"No drinking and driving, don't break anything, clean up after, dispose of the evidence, and no sex…there's not going to be any girls here tonight. You know that right?" I sigh, fuck this.

Dad laughs like I said the funniest thing he's ever heard, "Hell I know that. The no sex rule is for YOU!" He's laughing harder now like he's the one who just made the best joke ever.

 _Fuck! Why is he so embarrassing…_

"Dad! What the hell!" I can feel my face heating up.

"I'm not stupid Craig. I can hear through walls ya know. I know you two screw like rabbits. It's just for my peace of mind to tell you not to." He thinks he's so fucking funny with his stupid smug face right now.

"We do **NOT** screw like rabbits Dad!" I'm going to die. Oh my God, I'm going to die.

"Craig. I'm joking! Lighten up…for the love of God just don't let anyone else have sex in this house. Especially not in your mother and I's room!"

"I'm going upstairs. You're being so embarrassing!" I can hear him cackling all the way to my room.

When Tweek, Kyle, Stan, and…Henrietta show up I pull the alcohol and bring it inside. Stan's waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hey dude, she's just here to help set up then she's headed out to hang out with Pete and Michael. Just so you know."

"Well whatever, just you know we made a no girls rule."

I walk back to the living room to get Tweek, "We're headed to the game. See you guys tonight." With that we pull out and head towards the school.

* * *

"Hey man can we bum a ride?" Kenny shouts into my ear.

"Didn't Butters drive?"

"Nah, we walked to the game. We're staying with Kyle after, didn't feel the need to have a car."

"Alright but I've got the little truck so you'll have to ride in the bed."

"Thanks!" Kenny beamed pulling a giggling Butters along.

We make our way through the cheering crowd. Thankfully we won the game, so no one will show up all pissy. At least they better not.

In the car I notice Tweek is shaking a little. God I hope he's just cold or something, "You ok babe?"

I seem to have startled him because he jumps wide eyed before he looks at me, "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking I guess."

"About the party?" Is he nervous about it?

"Maybe a little bit…I don't know. I just feel kind of weird I guess. I don't know how long I can be around so many people." He says fidgeting with this fingers in his lap.

"You know you can go up and hang out in my room if it's too much right? You don't have to stay the whole time. You are staying the night though right?"

"Huh? Yeah I am. I think I might do that. Especially if people get like super loud super fast."

I reach over and take his hand hoping that it will calm him down a little. I want him to have fun with all of us but I know he has his limits sometimes.

The party starts off pretty well. Clyde shows up as obnoxious as ever bragging about his skills and how well they played. Token grabbing him a beer to shot gun. I grab myself one and watch as Kyle and Stan set up a game of Zumi Zumi. The game's fun to watch but it gets super loud real fast. People get real drunk real fast too. I kind of wished they'd play Fuck You instead. At least that game isn't so damn loud.

A couple hours pass, Tweek already went upstairs. Clyde's currently trying to out drink Stan and Kyle is watching looking really drunk himself. I kind of want to check on Tweek to see how he's doing.

"Hey Mr. Serious, what's a guy like you doing sitting in the corner alone?"

I look up from my drink to see some guy I've never seen before, "Who are you?"

He's looking at me weird, it's giving me an uneasy feeling. He looks like a football player but our school's so small I would know him. Who the fuck is he?

"Oh I'm not from South Park. Jason, from the football team, invited me. I was playing against you guys tonight. My name's Rayne. What's your's?" He answers looking at me with his dark eyes.

"Oh, I'm Craig. This is my party. I don't like drinking games, so I'm just watching making sure these assholes don't break anything." I try to close myself off. Maybe he'll get the message that I don't want to talk to him but he doesn't.

"Oh that's nice, this is a cool place. The color blue looks really good on you." He winks at me. _Shit._

"Um, I don't know you. I'm not interested."

"You could know me, that is, if you want to." He's smirking at me.

"You should go bother someone else. Seriously, I'm taken. Not interested."

Rayne leans in closer to me, "Ah come on, there's no girls here. She doesn't have to know."

I lean back against the wall completely to put some space between us, "You're right. There's no girls here. Too bad my boyfriend is though. So if you don't mind, go fuck with somebody else."

He grabs my arm roughly, "Awe that's cute, too bad he's obviously not paying attention to you. Besides, you're the only one I want to be fucking with tonight."

He's trying to pull me away from the wall. He's right too, nobody's paying attention to us. Shit, he's stronger than I am. I'm about to yell at him when I see a mop of blonde hair headed right for us. _Tweek._

"What the hell! Let go of him!" Tweek pushes the guy over and pulls me behind him.

This just makes the guy laugh, "Oh are you the boyfriend? Really? This little spaz? I can show you what a real man's like."

Tweek shoves the kid into the wall, "He doesn't want you! It's obvious he was trying to get away from you! Back off!"

Rayne grabbed my arm and pulled me back again, fuck this guy, "Seriously, I can show you so much. I can tell I'm way better in bed than this guy. It'll be fun."

I jerk my arm away, "Don't treat me like a damn rag doll! I choose Tweek over you any day. I don't fucking know you! You need to leave!"

"Craig go up to your room 'kay?" Tweek's looking straight at the guy.

"But babe, I'm not leaving you by yourself!" Tweek turns and glares at me. What the hell…he looks so serious.

"I got this. Go upstairs."

I don't know what to do. I hover for a second before I listen to him. I've never seen him so intense before.

"Who are you?"

"The guy of your boyfriend's dreams." Rayne smirks down at Tweek.

"Huh? That's funny because according to this ring right here, I'm the man of his dreams. We're getting married. You're just some loser who wants to fuck. Craig's not into that. This is our place, not yours. You need to get the fuck out." Tweek's chuckles darkly.

"And if I don't what are you going to do? You look like a wimp."

Tweek sees Butters and Kenny out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Kenny! Come here a sec!"

When Kenny walks over Tweek addresses Rayne again, "This is our best friend. We will kick your ass for trying to mess with Craig. Get the fuck out. Seriously!"

"You guys couldn't take me. If you kick me out I'll call the cops on this party!"

"Hmm…ya know that would work if the police gave a shit. But in our weird, little mountain town the cops love when the boys do crazy stupid boy shit. So good luck with that." Kenny laughs.

"Who even invited you?" Tweek asks arms crossed over his chest.

"Jason did."

"Be right back." Tweek walks further into the living room finding Jason and pulling him over to the corner.

"Uh Rayne what's going on?" Jason looks kind of drunk and pretty confused.

"This asshole tried to have his way with Craig and is refusing to leave." Tweek answered for him.

Jason sighs exasperatedly, "Dude what the fuck? I told you all the gay guys were taken! You're making me look like an asshole dude!"

Rayne puts his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey you never said that Craig guy was hot! It's not my fault! Whatever I'm over this. Everybody's a fucking a prude here. Bye!"

"Dammit, I'm sorry 'bout him. He gets douchey when he's drunk."

"Whatever. Just don't bring him around again." Tweek turns to Kenny, "Sorry I didn't explain what was happening but thanks for having my back. I'm going to check on Craig."

Tweek finds Craig laying on his bed with his face in his hands.

"Hey you ok?"

I sit up and look at Tweek, "Yeah…are you? He didn't hit you or something did he?"

He walks over to me and straddles my lap, "No I'm fine…I love you." He presses his forehead to mine.

I smile at him, "I love you too."

I lean forward and kiss him. I don't know why Rayne bothered me so much. I mean I wasn't drunk, so it's not like I couldn't defend myself but I mean what if I was? What if I was and Tweek hadn't come when he did. I run my tongue along the line of Tweek's lips. He opens his mouth and allows my tongue inside. When we part I hold his face in my hands. He's so precious to me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Craig."

I curl up on the bed with him not really wanting to go back down to the party.

* * *

"Stan! You're so drunk!" Kyle shouts in his face while laughing loudly.

Stan pushes at his shoulder weakly, "So are you Ky!" Laughing just as loud.

"It's cute when you laugh." Kyle sighed looking up at his super best friend.

Stan leaned closer to him with a wide smile, "Really?"

Kyle put his head on Stan's shoulder, "Hmmm yeah. You do lots of cute things."

"Ky that's so awesome! I love you." Stan replies kissing the orange curls next to his face.

Kyle leans up giving Stan a gentle kiss, "I love you too." He says with a smile.

Stan kisses Kyle the same way, "I'm glad you're my best friend."

Kyle kisses him again but holds it longer, "I am too."

Stan reaches his hands up and takes hold of Kyle's face kissing him soundly, Kyle humming in appreciation. Kyle's hands find their way into the front of Stan's shirt holding him in place. The kisses are long and molding, taking their time to explore. Stan's tongue slips into Kyle's mouth slowly flicking his tongue against the others.

"Awe Ken looks like somebody beat us here." Butters sighed frustratedly.

"What do you mean? Tweek and Craig are upstairs? Aren't they?" Kenny walks past the threshold to the backyard and holy shit.

Kenny springs into action pulling the two super best friends apart. Surprisingly they don't even seem fazed.

"Oh hey Kenny! What are you doing out here?" Stan yells in his face happily.

"What are you doing!? You have a girlfriend!"

Kyle leans into Kenny, "It's ok! It was just a friend kiss." He says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Kenny pushes Kyle off of him and hits both of his friends in the arms, "No dude! I saw tongue! That's not a friend kiss! Henrietta will be so pissed at you guys! You better tell her and say you're sorry. What the hell were you thinking!"

Stan tries to open his mouth to explain but Kenny isn't having it, "Fuck you! Forget it. I don't want to know. Just stop before you fuck up." He points at Stan directly, "You better tell her and apologize. She'll find out eventually. Better to come from you rather than months down the line have it slip out."

Kenny takes Butters by the arm and drags him back inside muttering under his breath. He turns when he gets to the threshold, "Oh and by the way, its time to clean up. I'm too sober for this shit."

Stan and Kyle follow them back into the house to find most of the guys already gone. Token has Clyde sitting on the couch nursing a bottle of water while he cleans up the plastic cups.

"Hey guys, you should go home. David and I are on clean up duty." Token says when he sees them.

The boys say their good byes before they head out into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Bebe and Clyde are getting some air time in this chapter.**

* * *

It's 3:15 on Monday afternoon when Bebe makes her way out of the school building and into the parking lot to meet her boyfriend Clyde. Her and Clyde were going to the doctor's office. Everything seemed so off. The sky was overcast and the school day seemed to drone on far longer than usual. Hell she was just glad that Clyde had skipped practice today telling the team that he wasn't feeling well. Luckily for her it was easier. She wasn't in any clubs or sports at the moment. Besides that all of her friends were in clubs.

When she got to Clyde's truck she noticed him already waiting inside for her.

"Hey babe." she said as she opened the door and hopped in. He wasn't looking at her.

"Hey." Clyde replied even though he was still staring out over his steering wheel.

The drive to the doctor's office was filled with an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. What could you say? Hey hope I didn't knock you up. Or hey sorry I didn't get my period. Deep down they both knew what was going to happen anyway.

They only have to wait about 10 minutes in the waiting room before the nurse calls them back. Once the couple is called back into an examination room it begins to feel very real. The buzzing of the fluorescent lights, the sound of feet walking back and forth in the hallway, and the way that the walls are plastered with health posters every where.

There's a knock on the door followed by a tall elderly man wearing a white lab coat. "Hello, Miss Stevens, I'm Dr. Facto. What seems to be the problem today?"

Bebe doesn't look up, far too embarrassed and nervous to be there, "We need a pregnancy test." She finally mumbles out.

"I'm sorryy what was that? I didn't hear you." Dr. Facto asked.

"We need a pregnancy test." Clyde spoke up but he wasn't making eye contact with the doctor either.

"Oh ok, and what makes you think that? Are you having any symptoms Bebe?"

"Um…well both. I took a store-bought test and it said I was so…" Bebe said quietly.

"Alright, well if you'd come out into the testing area with me we can get this started." They walked out of the room and didn't return for a few minutes.

"Now that that's done I would like to ask you some questions. Is it ok to proceed with Mr. Donovan in the room?" Bebe nodded consent.

"How many partners have you had since your missed period?"

"Just Clyde." Bebe answers flushing.

The doctor nodded before continuing, "Well good, good. We know the father in the case of a positive result then. I only ask because I see a lot of young women who are either unsure or no longer with the partner that helped cause the pregnancy. As I'm sure you can imagine that could be a potentially stressful situation. Now, about how long ago was your missed period?"

"About 2 weeks ago I think, maybe a little longer."

"Ok alright, the results have been sent to me. Let's take a look."

"What do they say?" Clyde asks anxiously.

"Well, this is either going to be great news for you or terrible news depending upon how you look at it. Miss Stevens you are in fact pregnant. I'll write up a prescription for you to get the proper vitamins. There will also be some pamphlets for you at the front desk. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Facto asked.

The room grew quiet.

"What?" Bebe asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, the test came back positive."

"But I'm supposed to graduate this year! How am I going to have a baby in high school?!" Bebe cried; the information finally sinking in.

"Well your expected due date won't be until mid-July so you'll be able to graduate normally. But if this is something you're not ready for or you don't want I can refer you to a place where you can terminate the pregnancy. This is a big decision though so I will go ahead and make an appointment for you to come back in 4 weeks time. If you decide to terminate instead then you can just give me a call and I can get you a referral. I would strongly suggest talking to your parents about your options as well as Clyde here. You're technically 18 even though you are still in high school. I can't make you do anything and neither can your parents."

Bebe reached for Clyde's hand for comfort. He hadn't spoken since the announcement and looked pale. Neither of them said anything to the other. There was so much to process all at one time. Sensing the tension in the room Dr. Facto got up and walked to the door to take his leave.

"I look forward to seeing you again Miss Stevens. Please, don't worry too much ok? You have a months time to figure out a game plan for this. Have a good day." He said before exiting the room.

The next moment Bebe took a good look at Clyde, his eyes were glassy and his hand felt clammy in her own. He turned toward her and once they made eye contact the flood gates opened. The two broke down together unable to contain themselves anymore.

* * *

 **Bebe and Clyde get the pregnancy confirmed! Will she keep it or not? Find out within the next 2 updates! Please drop a review and thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Clyde's in some need of some love! Craig and Token are there for him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

 **I sure do hope you are all enjoying this story. Only a few chapters left before it's completed!**

* * *

Bebe and Clyde miss school today. I sent Clyde a few texts to check in on him but he hasn't responded to me. It feels weird without him here. Not that we have an enormous amount of classes together or anything but I'm just so used to see him in the hallway.

I talked to Token, he hadn't heard from either. Only Token didn't seem to worried. It's lunchtime now. Tweek, Kyle, Token, Butters, Kenny, and I are the only ones at the table today.

"So nobody's going to say anything about Clyde and Bebe both being gone today?" Kyle asks.

"Well, I'm sure they have their reasons." Kenny supplies awkwardly. I forget he, Token, Tweek, and I are the only ones who know about the whole pregnancy scare thing.

"Bet their just messing around or something." Kyle scoffs into his tray.

"Maybe you're right but hey, at least he's getting some right?" Kenny laughs.

"Yeah don't be jealous Kyle!" Token teased.

I'm glad this was easily evaded. I think Clyde would die of mortification if people already knew about it.

I get a text from Clyde in 6th period. He doesn't say anything about the other messages I sent him and that I know Token sent him. All he says is to meet him at Stark's Pond. I'm a little worried. I mean the fact that he wants to meet at Stark's Pond and not just come over or something kind of makes me think that she really is pregnant and he doesn't want to risk any of our parents knowing or some shit.

After school I drop Tweek off at home before heading to meet Clyde. When I get there I notice him sitting alone on a bench. I put the truck in park and head over to him.

"Hey man you ok?" I ask him hesitantly.

"Hey…not really." He answers back looking into his lap.

I sit down next to him on the bench, "Well what happened?"

He doesn't answer for a minute, just playing with his hands, probably nervous. When he looks up at me I can see that he's close to crying. His face is flushed and he's biting his bottom lip. Fuck.

"Um…well she's yeah…doctor said so." A tear leaks out from his left eye.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say. I throw an arm over his shoulder and let him lean into me. Token's a lot better at this sort of thing than I am. Hell Kenny is the best at it but I don't think Clyde would want to talk to Kenny about this.

"What am I going to do?"

"You can get a part time job for now. Ya know save money to get ready. Maybe buy a book to study. Plus, I think they have parenting classes at the Rec Center." I really don't think this is what he meant by his question but I'm really out of my element.

"I was going to work at the shop for my dad now that football's done. Just won't play baseball this year I guess. I just…I don't know if that's enough. I mean having money is cool and all but I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm not good at studying…Bebe's going to hate me by the end of this. I already know! She's going to leave me for some hot single dad or something that knows how to take care of kids and is better looking than me and has more money than me…"

He starts to let the sobs out. Tears are flowing down his face. I wrap my other arm around to try to be more comforting. This is so hard. It's not even happening to me but I'm still so nervous about it. I want my friend to be happy but he's not. I don't know what to do.

"Don't think like that. You're an awesome guy! Bebe wanted to date you. If you're doing your best to help out with getting ready for being a parent then she has nothing to be mad about. You guys can work and save money and take classes and read books and just hope for the best. Whether she stays with you or not it doesn't matter. You don't have to be the best. You just have to try your best."

Clyde let out a sigh, "Yeah…nobody's perfect."

"You just got to work it until you get it right."

Clyde let out a snort, "You don't have to reference Hannah Montana to make me feel better."

I shrug, "Did it work?"

"A little." Clyde grinned.

We sat like that for a few minutes until Token's car pulled up and he joined us.

"Hey I got it from here." He said offering his hand to Clyde.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm taking to my house for a bit."

Clyde gets up and joins Token, "Thanks Craig." he says before getting in his car.

I sit there on the bench a little bit longer processing everything. I can't really believe it. My friend is going to be a dad by the time he's 18. He'll barely be considered an adult and he'll have a kid. After a few minutes I get back in my truck and head to Tweek's house.

* * *

 **If you have any suggestions let me know! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A time skip in this chapter and not much going on but hey it's leading to the next chapter! Hope you like the fluffed up filler anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

Snow was falling over the small, mountain town known as South Park. School had already let out for the holiday break. Small children were sledding and having snowball fights, while the teenagers were getting ready for their annual Secret Santa party together. It had become tradition since their middle school days to have a gift exchange party sometime before the events of actual Christmas, and in Kyle's case Hanukkah, took place with family.

Everybody decided to get Bebe and Clyde something even though they had a Secret Santa of their own. In a way to show support and help them out with baby things. The two hadn't had an easy transition in the past month. A lot of underclassmen and even a few in their own class had started nasty rumors and shunned the two after her pregnancy came out.

* * *

Tweek and I were hanging out in his room like we usually do wrapping up our gifts for the Christmas party. This time of year being one of the only times that I don't really mind going to parties. Usually they're so loud and kind of boring.

Tweek had drawn Kyle for his Secret Santa and had spent entirely way too damn long, in my opinion, finding Hanukkah themed wrapping paper for him. I pulled Butters and let's just say that was a nightmare and a half to find something for him. If it wasn't for Kenny's help I would have just ended up getting him fuzzy socks or something.

I honestly have something on my mind and I want to kind of bring it up to Tweek but I'm not sure how. I think if I start out as trying to tease him or something then it should be fine but I'm honestly super curious about what happened between him and Rayne after he sent me upstairs a month ago. I mean he hasn't said anything about it even when I bring it up he just gets embarrassed and acts like it was no big deal for him to challenge someone a shit ton bigger than he is. He just says he was defending my "honor." Whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean I have no idea. Kenny ended up telling me sort of what happened but he didn't know what all was said just this one part where Tweek said we were getting married and he only heard that part because apparently Tweek fucking screamed it at this guy.

 _Fuck it_. I'm just going to tease into it. Maybe it'll make him tell me.

"So someone told me about what you said at the party."

Tweek looks over at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I put my hands up in defense, "Nothing bad! Just Kenny said he overheard part of your conversation with Rayne…something about getting married?"

Tweek's face flushes bright red, "Uh…well I…I mean it's not untrue is it? So I made it seem like GAH very near future but I mean…he was all over you!" Tweek hides his face in his hands.

I can feel my own face heating up too. _God he's so cute._

"Babe, it's cute. I'm not mad."

"But still you never really said right out that we should get married! I feel like…like an asshole for assuming. And I mean the party was like forever ago and…I'm sorry!" Tweek says flailing his arms around.

"I want to marry you. Just tell me when you're ready." I reach over to hold his hand. He looks over at me with his eyes wide, "You mean that?"

I lean over and nuzzle my face against his cheek, "Well I did promise forever didn't I?"

"But what about our parents?"

"What about them? We've been together seriously for 3 years. They don't care? If they did they would have made it pretty obvious by now." "Yeah but what if they think we're too young or like…don't want us to be together like that."

I lean over and kiss him to try to shut him up, "Babe, you're overthinking the worst. If they cared they would have said something. It's been 3 years. You're already 18 and I'm going to be 18 soon. Who gives a shit anyway? They wouldn't be able to stop us come January."

He rests his forehead on mine, "Everything's just happening so fast. In a few months we'll be done with high school and then everybody's moving. Clyde and Bebe are going to be parents…I mean it's just so weird."

"I know but that just means we're all growing up I guess."

I stand up and extend my hand out for Tweek to take helping him up, "We should get going though if we don't want to be late."

* * *

 **Alright hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter is going to focus on the Secret Santa get together. Only a few more chapters left of this story! I'm not finished writing this but there will be around 30 chapters when it is completed. Stay tuned!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter! I know it took a while to update and I'm sorry! I will try to be better. Anyway hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

"Hey dudes! How's it going?"

Stan slings his arm around Tweek and I. He's already annoying me. He's obviously already been hitting some of the egg nog. I shrug his arm off and am about to tell him to leave us alone when Henrietta comes to our rescue instead.

"Stan, leave the yaoi wannabes alone."

"But Henri~ I'm talking to my friends." Stan whines back at her.

Henrietta grabs Stan by the collar of his shirt and drags him away saying something about getting away from all these damn conformists. _Whatever._ It gets Stan's annoying, drunk ass off our backs for a while. I'm looking around the party. Bebe and Clyde are sitting on the couch talking to Wendy and Heidi about something. It's obviously something girly based on the bored expression on Clyde's face. _Sucker._

I see Kenny and Butters in a corner whispering to each other and being decidedly gross. God, why are they so damn affectionate? I guess they still aren't as bad as Heidi and Cartman were when they dated in grade school. That was the absolute worse. If I have to hear how apparently smart and funny Heidi is one more fucking time, I swear.

I look over and notice Tweek has decided to ditch me. That's cool, not like I wanted to talk to him anyway…asshole. Apparently Token's company is better than mine.

I notice Kyle leaning against a far wall and walk over to join him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Why are you by yourself?"

"Stan's drunk and Henrietta's here. I don't want a repeat of the last party I got drunk with him at."

 _ **Huh?**_

"What happened last time?"

Kyle noticeably stiffens.

"You can't tell anybody. Only Kenny knows besides Stan and I…he's actually still kind of mad at us I think."

"Ok…well what happened?"

He takes a long swig from his mug, "We got super drunk and ended up kissing a little bit…well maybe a lot a bit but that's beside the point. Point is we kissed and he hasn't told Henrietta yet and we were drunk and I feel guilty about it, so I'm staying away from him."

I laugh a little at that. I mean come on, what the fuck. That sounds like something those dumb asses would do when drunk. "How does Kenny know?"

Kyle glares at me, "It's not funny dude! Anyway, he's the one who found us and told us to sober up and go home before he kicked our asses."

I shrug, "Sounds like something he would do."

 **"OK GUYS TIME FOR GIFT EXCHANGE. CIRCLE 'ROUND!"** Wendy's voice cut through the room.

I sigh pushing off the wall, "You guys fucked up."

Kyle starts walking with me, "I know dude, believe me, I know."

* * *

After everybody has opened their presents with Bebe and Clyde thanking everyone about a million and one times for getting things for the baby the party goes back to normal. Some of the girls are in the kitchen making gingerbread houses with Butters, the Goths are in the corner vaping and talking shit as per usual, while Token and David are setting up a bunch of shot glasses.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Boys Only Never Have I Ever." Tweek answers smiling up at me.

I raise my brow at him, "You don't like drinking though?"

He shrugs, "Like I'll be drinking a whole lot with a game like that."

I sit down at the coffee table next to him. Kyle's on his other side with Clyde.

"Kenny's grabbing Butters from the kitchen and then we're starting." Token says before sitting next to me.

A few seconds later Kenny is pulling Butters by the arm to the coffee table.

"So we just take a shot if we've done the thing that the person says right?" Butters asks before we start.

"Yeah just like that. I'll start." David says.

"Wait where's Stan? Shouldn't he be here too?" Tweek asks.

Kyle huffs with an annoyed expression, "He's been cut off. Mr. Can't Hold His Liquor is over there being baby sat by his girlfriend."

"Lame!" Clyde laughs causing the rest of the table to giggle.

"Ok like I said me first, never have I ever dated someone longer than a month." David says.

Everybody except David takes a shot.

Token goes next, "Never have I ever done drugs."

Kenny, Butters, Tweek, and I take a shot. Nobody seems surprised.

 _Shit. It's my turn…fuck I hate having to think up stuff for these games._

"Um…never have I ever made out with more than one person."

"Aww Craig that's so cute." Butters laughs after taking his shot. I flip him off.

"Fuck you. I'll return your Christmas present you little shit." He bursts into more laughter in response. _Asshole._

It's Tweek's turn now, "Never…never have I ever been out of the country."

I sigh and take my shot as well David, Token, Kyle, and Kenny.

"Never have I ever had a girlfriend." Kyle says smirking. Tweek and I are the only ones who don't have to take shots.

"That was a cheap shot Kyle!" Token whines.

"Um…shit this is hard. Give me a sec I can think of something!" Clyde yells. After a few seconds his face lights up like he's got the best idea in the fucking world, "Never have I ever been taken advantage of by Cartman!"

The whole table takes a shot at that.

"Fuck you! That was low. I'm coming for you next round asshole." Kyle glares.

"My turn! My turn! Never have I ever been in a serious relationship." Butters says giggling.

Him, David, and Kenny are the only ones who don't have to take a shot.

"We're going to get really fucked up damn. Never have I ever been considered rich."

Everybody laughs when Token takes his shot.

David bounces in his seat, "Ok round 2! Never have I ever…gotten an STD."

Kenny and Kyle take their shots. Token leans over to the confused David, "Cartman being Cartman involving Magic Johnson. Long story."

Token goes next, "Never have I ever been considered poor."

Kenny sighs as the two of us take our shots.

"Never have I ever died." Because fuck it.

Kenny took his shot but when Kyle went to take a shot we all froze.

"When the fuck did that happen?" Clyde shrieks.

Kyle shrugs it off, "Cartman's fault. During Imagination Land bullshit."

Tweek stares at his lap for a second, "Never have I ever…failed a test."

"Ahh no fair!" Clyde whined as he took his shot.

Kyle looked at Clyde with venom, "Never have I ever knocked a girl up."

Clyde squawked in his seat, "Hey!"

Token cackles in his seat, "You had that coming man! Haha!"

"It's war dude!" Kenny laughs.

"Never have I ever had ginger hair." Clyde glares at Kyle.

"Never have I ever given a speech about how I learned something today!" Butters yelled.

"Dude! Why am I getting ganged up on!" Kyle shrieks.

Kenny is still laughing when he gives his next one, "Don't know but I'm not breaking the streak now! Never have I ever kissed my best friend."

Kyle face turns bright red, "Dude…"

At that moment the Goths happened to be walking by, "What was that?" Henrietta chimed in.

"Uh oh…um we gotta go right guys?" Kenny jumped to his feet grabbing Butters and motioning everyone away from the scene.

Tweek and I grabbed our stuff and bolted out the front door immediately. I was not about to be there for that shit show I tell you that. Lucky for us the party was at Bebe's house so it was only a couple of blocks away.

"Babe, Kyle is so fucked!" Tweek shrieks in my ear. "We should go help him! She'll kill him!" He's practically yanking my arm off.

"I'm not sober enough for that shit. Hell no! She'll kill us all. Nope. Nope. Not happening. Every man for himself." I look down and Tweek. He's a little drunk. No doubt about it. He can't help him either.

For his sake let's hope she's forgiving or we may be going to his funeral soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you like this next chapter. Henrietta and Stan have a little talk and so do Kenny and Kyle.**

 **Chapter 25**

Stan woke to a splitting headache and a dark room. He was alone in the unfamiliar room. He knew he couldn't be home, his Broncos posters and blue walls missing from view. Sitting up and looking on the nightstand for the time, Stan finally realizes he's in his girlfriend's tale tell sign of a picture of them together at some concert last year. The other goths in the background pretending they don't care that they are getting their picture taken.

"Oh, you're awake." Henrietta says from the doorframe.

Stan lays back down in the bed, "How much did I drink last night? My head is killing me." He groans.

Henrietta crosses the room and sits at the foot of the bed, "I mean Pete and Michael had to basically drag you out, so a bit."

There's a few moments of silence between them before Henrietta speaks again.

"So do you have anything to tell me…pertaining to Kyle, maybe?"

Stan shoots up from the bed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you kiss him or something?"

Stan sighed, "Ok yeah that happened…but I swear I was going to tell you!"

Henrietta got up and lit a cigarette, "When?! According to Kyle it's been about a month since it happened. A whole fucking month Stanley."

"It didn't mean anything! I swear! We were both pretty fucking drunk and he was really upset and it just kind of happened…"

Henrietta sat in her plush chair in the corner of the room, "Maybe we should break up?"

Stan looked down at his lap, "I don't want that." He says softly.

"I don't know Stan. I mean I don't either but that's technically cheating…plus, I mean drunk thoughts and actions are, ya know, what people truly feel right?"

"Give me another chance. I don't want to break up! Please?" Stan was on his feet now.

Henrietta sighs from her chair, "I don't know…give me some time to think about it more. I'm not really all that mad, just kind of hurt that you didn't tell me about it right away. It would have been more believable of a mistake if you came to me after and told me about it. Yeah, I would have been fucking pissed but then again I wouldn't have had to feel shitty about being lied to for over a damn month."

Stan walked closer to her, "I'm sorry."

She put her cigarette out, "I know…but I think it'd be best if we gave each other some space for a little while until I can figure things out."

Stan nodded sadly, "I understand."

* * *

Kyle was sitting at his desk trying to focus on his college applications when he heard his window slide open. Looking over he spotted Kenny wiggling his way in and falling first into the floor with a thud.

"I need to talk to you…I think I'm in love dude!" Kenny exclaims rubbing his cheek.

Kyle sighs, "I'm still mad at you."

"Hey, it slipped ok? I said I was sorry! In my defense I was kind of drunk I mean I was like 7 shots deep at that point!" Kenny yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah but now I've got Stan crying to me about how he thinks Henrietta's going to dump him and doesn't want to see him until she's figured out what she wants to do." Kyle grits out from his spot at his desk.

Kenny waves his hands dismissively, "Oh come on, you guys wouldn't have said a thing about it if I hadn't let it slip. She deserved to know!"

Kyle shakes his head. He's not in the mood to argue about it anymore. Henrietta was scary enough and made it very clear that he needed to watch his back. He can still see the fire burning in her eyes and the shrill sounds coming out of her mouth. The thought making him shiver.

"So what's this about thinking you're in love?"

Kenny immediately brightens up, "Oh yeah! That's what I came over to talk to you about! I think I've got it bad dude…"

"Ok…well how do you know? I mean you've only been boyfriends for how long? 2 months?"

Kenny plopped down on Kyle's bed, "We're not boyfriends."

"What do you mean? You're not seeing other people."

Kenny shrugs, "We've never put a title on it. I want to ask him though. I mean he says he's not talking to anybody else and I'm not either. Plus, I mean we spend a lot of time together. Whenever I'm not working we hang out and stuff."

"Then ask him. I mean if you think you're in love with him and you've only been seeing him for like 2 months then he must be pretty special right?"

"I know…I mean we haven't even gone all the way yet and for some reason I'm still with him and I can't stop thinking about him ya know?"

Kyle laughs at that, "So the King of the Bedroom finally figured out that not all relationships are about sex, funny."

"I know right, damn." Kenny snorts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, here is the next chapter. There is a little bit of a time-skip but let's see what these kids encounter for Valentine's Day.**

 **If you have any suggestions or feedback that is much appreciated! Thanks to everyone that has taken an interest in this story.**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

February was now in full swing. The halls and classrooms of the high school decorated in hearts galore. Kenny was sitting in his English class barely paying attention to what the teacher was droning on about. His eyes kept drifting to front corner of the classroom where a certain blonde boy was sitting. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and this poor boy didn't know what to do about his not-boyfriend.

Over winter break Kyle had told him to confess, to ask Butters out. In all honesty, he was fairly certain that if he were to ask said boy out straight up that he would say yes, but there was still that itching feeling in his spine that maybe the boy didn't like him as much as Kenny had originally thought. He had a plan…sort of, anyway.

He had saved up since his talk with Kyle for an amazing date, which wasn't easy while trying to save to move out after graduation. He was going to take Butters out to wine and dine him.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and shaking him from his thoughts. Gathering up his stuff he waited at the door for Butters who seemed just as eager to be out of there.

"Why does Ms. Vander have to be so boring!" Butters sighed in frustration.

Kenny laughs and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know Buttercup. I think she does it on purpose. She's evil like that."

Kenny looked over and noticed a sly smile had found it's way to Butters face, "So…where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it. I got you babe." Kenny teased with wink trying to hide the blushing creeping it's way up his neck.

* * *

Tweek and I were hanging out at Stark's Pond feeding the birds and maybe kissing a little more than was decent to be doing in public but whatever. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, Tweek and I, deciding to be lame, are literally going to go to the store and get a big box of nice chocolates and binge watch movies on Netflix. Super romantic right? But hey it was his idea, not mine, so I can't get in trouble later if he decides to pull this out during a fight.

"Craig! Hey Craig!" I hear Kenny yelling out before I can see him. He's running over the hill that leads up to the pond.

He bends over to catch his breath for second when he reaches us, "Hey man I can still borrow your truck tomorrow right?"

Did he really run all the way here just to ask that?

"Uh…yeah?"

Kenny visibly looked relieved, "Sweet! Ok gotta run to work see ya tomorrow dude!"

"What the hell as was that all about?" Tweek looked at me confused.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Kenny is standing on the Stotch's doorstep Valentine's Day evening. He's dressed in his only decent clothes, an orange jacket over a thick gray sweater. His jeans freshly washed and shoes wiped clean of all scuff marks. He has a small box of chocolates in hand, waiting.

After some time the front door finally opens to reveal a small, smiling blonde.

"Hey Ken! I'm almost ready if you wanna come in and wait."

Kenny nods smiling back before following the shorter boy into the house.

"Where's your parents? I'm surprised you wanted me to come pick you up at your house."

"Uh…they already went out on their date." Butters yells from the bathroom.

"Oh." Kenny says more to himself than anything. "Makes sense I guess."

Butters walks back into the living room, "I'm ready if you are."

They walk outside together with Kenny opening the passenger side door to Craig's truck.

"After you." He says with a smile.

"Wow, you borrowed a car? To take me out?"

"Well yeah, it is a special day after all."

Butters smiles at that and leans up to kiss Kenny on the cheek before getting in, "Thank you."

Later that night the date is going well. Kenny took Butters to the next town over for dinner and a movie at an upscale location. The night was coming to an end when the two felt a shift in atmosphere. Butters had a curfew after all and had to get home soon.

"Hey Ken I had a good time tonight." He said while they were leaving the movie theater.

When they reached the truck Kenny stopped them, pulling Butters to look at him.

"So I was wondering…I mean it's ok if you don't want to…I totally get it but I was thinking maybe…we could, ya know, be official?"

Butters looked down at his feet, "You mean you wanna be boyfriends?"

Kenny pulled away a little becoming more nervous, "I mean yeah…if you want to!"

A giggle ripped through the air from the small blonde, "Well sure I do, Ken! If I didn't I wouldn't hang out with ya so much."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kenny couldn't stop the feeling pushing through him. He lurched forward grabbing Butters face in his hands and kissed him firmly. "I really like you a lot."

Butters embraced the taller boy, "I really like you too."

* * *

Henrietta is sitting in her usual booth at Denny's with Pete and Michael when Stan walks in. Once he sees them he crosses the restaurant, a small red box in hand.

"What are you doing here Raven? Clearly you weren't invited." Pete says into his coffee mug.

"Drop the nickname dude. We aren't 10 anymore." Stan says still standing in front of the table.

"What _are_ you doing here Stan?" Henrietta says looking away.

"I have a gift for you. To say I'm sorry. I had to do so many stupid jobs around the house with my dad to make enough money to buy this. I know you think Valentine's Day is trap for the conformists or whatever but I love you and I miss you and I messed up ok? I fucked it all up, I know, but I still want to be with you."

Stan handed her the small box slowly. Henrietta opened the box with apprehension only to be surprised by what was inside. A delicate white-gold chain held a round ruby red gem. She stared at it wide eyed.

"Stan this looks expensive…"

Stan rubs the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion, "It cost a…little yeah but it was worth it. Do you like it?"

Henrietta gave a small smile before putting the necklace on, "Yeah I love it."

"Am I forgiven now?" Stan says hopefully.

"I guess you did go through a lot of trouble for this, so…yeah you can be forgiven." Henrietta stands hugging Stan tightly.

"Weak…"

Michael punched Pete in the arm, "Fuck off Pete! They're having a moment. _God_."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Alright this will be explained more in detail later on but I hope you like it!**

* * *

All Kyle could remember was showing up to Token's party. What he did in between waking now and arriving he had no idea. His temples ached, and eye blurred from sleepiness. The room he was in was definitely not his. Flopping back on the bed he noticed a few things he hadn't before. Not only was he in a tiny bed but also that he was not the only occupant of said bed.

Turning to get a proper look at the other person he immediately froze. Kyle rubbed the sleep from his eyes hoping that when he looked again that the person he saw was someone else entirely. When his eyes focused again he was sickened by the full face and brown hair that stared back at him. This was not happening. Eric Cartman was completely unaware of his surroundings. Sleep still taking him.

"Holy Shit!" Kyle screamed as he fumbled out of the bed.

Cartman woke from the scream groggily. Once he realized that Kyle was freaking out and rushing to gather his clothes, he became more alert. "Wait! Babe wait…I still want you. Just let me talk to you."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Kyle yelled again.

"Seriously! Ky wait!" Cartman jumped out of the bed.

Kyle back away from him, "No! Get away! You took advantage of me! I was drunk! You don't drink, that means you were sober and fucked a very drunk me! That's so messed up!" Tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't know you were drunk Kyle!"

"Bull shit."

Before he could break down completely he was out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **This is leading up to prom. The next few chapters will be about this topic.**

* * *

Prom.

The beginning of the end.

This is the moment it becomes real for Seniors all across the country. All that's left are finals and graduation day, all of which less than a month away.

Teenage girls being dolled up and paraded around for the occasion. Boys all being drug along for the ride. The flashing lights as parents promise they only need one more picture, even though they promised that over fifteen minutes ago.

In all fairness, most people go to their Senior Prom, if they go to prom at all.

This is a day of happiness for pretty much everyone involved. For our South Park group that's exactly how it all starts.

Happiness.

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Henrietta, Pete, and Michael were posing outside of the Biggle residence.

"Mom..that's enough pictures! You already have enough to fucking show everybody how much you care!"

"You know I care. If I didn't you'd be in that pretty, pink dress I saw when we went shopping." Her mother replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Whatever."

"Listen to your mother."

"You're dad's right babe. She did let you pick the dress that you wanted." Stan soothed.

Kyle coughed trying to break the awkwardness of the situation, "We should probably go if we want to be on time to meet everybody."

* * *

Wendy was helping Bebe into her dress. Her baby bump beginning to get in the way of the teen's ability to get dressed on her own.

"Babe, your dress is really nice but why are you trying to hide the baby belly?" Clyde asked once the girls came downstairs to the living room.

"Come on Clyde! Think dumb ass. She wants to look good. She doesn't want strangers guessing if she's pregnant or just fat in her prom pictures. But they can't ask because for all they know she could just be fucking fat and they would look like dicks for asking." Cartman snipped from his spot on the couch.

Wendy immediately went to her friends defense, "Eric! I will make you go to prom by yourself! Don't say my friend looks fat. That's mean!" She huffed adjusting her own dress, glare not leaving her face.

"Hey, hey, he's kind of right Wendy. I mean I don't want people seeing me that don't know or seeing pictures of me that don't know and being like is she pregnant? Is she fat? I would rather just hide it. I mean come on, girl, that why I chose the bubble dress!" Bebe reasoned.

"Now,now kids let's get you posed and out the door. Don't want to be late!" Mr. Donovan said as he came into the room with camera in hand.

* * *

Kenny arrived to the Stotch residence. His nerves on high. He had no idea what to expect. Butters told his parents they were going stag with Craig and Tweek, but would they believe that? Craig and Tweek being a couple and going together and then the two of them going together would make it almost seem like they were going as a couple too wouldn't it?

Before he could even knock on the door it was ripped open by a frantic looking Stephen Stotch.

"Kenny! Hurry up and get inside. Linda's having a meltdown about Butters hair, I don't have patience for this!"

Kenny walks in to find the living room set up with a tripod camera facing the window. He can't see Butters but he can sure hear he and his mom's conversation.

"Linda honey, Kenny's here, I think Butters looks fine. You're going to make them late if you don't hurry!"

Stephen sits on the couch and motions for Kenny to join him.

"Now, here's some ground rules. I know your parents don't have any rules really but we do. Butters is not allowed to drink and he's not allowed to go to after parties. I know you two don't have dates but can you still keep an eye on him? I don't want some kid sneaking alcohol or drugs into the prom and talking my son into doing them."

Kenny smiled and relaxed a bit. Relieved that Butters parents didn't suspect anything.

"I can do that sir."

* * *

I was starting to get nervous. Tweek just arrived but Butters and Kenny still aren't here. Ruby's being a little shit and going on and on about how pretty Tweek looks. I mean, come on, of course he does. His hair's all slicked back and he's wearing fucking blue for God's sakes. Of course he looks hot right now. I think she's parading him around me like that on purpose. Dad's been pissy since mom pulled out the camera. He keeps saying this shit's too much for him. Whatever. He's never been a mushy type of guy anyway.

"Where are those assholes?" I can't hide my frustration. I just want to get out of this damn house.

"Craig, chill, you know how Butters parens are. They're probably hounding them a thousand times over on all the rules Butters has to follow." Tweek laughs.

I sigh, I mean he's probably right but still. I don't want to be late and my family is driving me insane.

Right then Kenny bursts through my front door in a huff with Butters trailing behind him.

"Sorry! Butters mom wouldn't let us leave until she thought his hair looked good." Kenny says slightly out of breath.

"Ok well if we're all here then let's get these pictures going." Laura comes in with a camera.

After all the pictures were done the group head outside to the car.

"Oh and Craig, your dad said you can take the little car since your truck is only a two seater." Laura Tucker said to the boys and throwing Craig the keys, "Have fun!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! Prom is upon us! Alright so here's the next chapter. Pretty close to being finished. About 3-5 more chapters left before the end. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop a comment!**

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

"Hey Fellas! Sorry we're late!" Butters shouts while running up to our group of friends.

We jog up trying to catch up to him. I don't know what he's apologizing for. We're still on time. Not my fault everybody else was early.

"What took you guys so long?" Token asks.

"Butters's mom freaked out over his hair." Kenny teases poking his side in the progress.

"Hey! She just wanted the pictures to turn out good." Butters whines, pouting.

Wait, where's half our friends?

"Uh…we're missing some people?" I ask.

Token shrugs, "Yeah…Kyle didn't want to wait, so he and the goths already went inside."

"So lame! Someone should tell Kyle to quite being so damn moody. He's been kind of more of an asshole than usual lately." Kenny sighs.

I wonder what happened to piss him off so much?

"Should we wait for them?" Tweek pipes in.

"You know how Clyde is. If we go in without him, he'll never let us live it down." Token laughs.

Thankfully we don't have to wait long. Not even five minutes later Clyde, Bebe, and Wendy come walking up to us.

"Where's Cartman?" Kenny asks.

"Oh he's parking the car!" Bebe answers happily.

We wait a little longer for Fatass before going inside.

* * *

It's not glamorous by any means having prom in our high school's run down gym. At least it looks like Wendy and Token put in some effort into trying to make the gym not look like our shitty ass gym. It's a pretty decent attempt at Alice in Wonderland I guess.

There's an array of colors everywhere, not to mention streamers and balloons. They even put up stage props painted to look like different scenes from the movie. There's even a prop of the hookah smoking caterpillar. Everything seems to be going fine until we finally run into Kyle and Stan.

I can already tell this interaction is going to be a mess when the air suddenly becomes tense around Kyle and Cartman. For some reason they just stand there and stare at each other like we aren't even here. Plus, Kyle looks pretty upset.

 _Why the fuck does everything have to be so fucking dramatic with them? They better not keep this shit up all night._

"Kyle you ok?" Tweek asks him suddenly. I think the tension was making him uncomfortable.

Kyle shakes his head before running off before any of us can even stop him.

* * *

The night is finally underway. Tweek keeps forcing me to dance with him for every single song that comes on. Kenny and Butters are still hanging out with us and have been getting raunchier and raunchier with their dancing as the night has gone on. They literally look like they could be screwing with their clothes on by this point.

 _Fucking nauseating._

I don't know where everyone else went. So much for staying together huh?

I'm getting pulled into yet another dance when Wendy steps up to the stage by the drink stand.

"Hey everyone it's that time! Its time to announce the winners for Prom King and Queen!" Wendy says into the microphone.

Mr. Mackey comes onto the stage next with an envelope in his hands. He gives it to Wendy thanks her and walks back off of the stage. PC Principal walks onto the stage next with a pillow holding two crowns in his hands.

"Ok now our Homecoming King is…Clyde Donovan! Come up here Clyde." Wendy claps before taking the larger of the crowns from the pillow.

Clyde lets out a couple of loud whoops before running up to the stage. If it weren't him I would think he was being super lame about winning a stupid crown. Once the crown is placed on his head he stands behind Wendy bouncing on his feet in obvious excitement.

"Now for Homecoming Queen…my best friend Bebe Stevens!" Wendy squeals in excitement.

Bebe makes her way up to the stage with what looks like tears in her eyes. _Of course_. Wendy carefully places her small tiara onto her hair.

"Alright now that we have our winners tonight lets make a little room for them to have their first dance as royalty together!" Wendy chimes.

A circle is made in the middle of the gym for them and a slow song has started to play. It's a little weird to me that we all have to sit here and watch them.

When the weirdness was getting to the point of awkward Kenny decided to cut in and drug Butters into the circle, others following their lead. I look over to Tweek to find him looking at me expectantly. Sighing I give him my hand and he pulls out into the circle as well.

Tweek's moving in closer than he was before, his face in my neck. Who knew my boyfriend would get all mushy over Prom.

"You ok babe?" I whisper in his ear.

He looks up but doesn't answer. Its like he's trying to look through me, his gaze is so intense. Before I can say anything he lunges forward, sealing our lips together.

I move my hands from his waist to the sides of his face to pull him closer trying to get the kiss deeper. I feel Tweek flick his tongue across my lip and eagerly open my mouth for him. It feels like he's trying to devour me. His kiss feels nearly bruising. When we finally pull apart I feel dazed and I'm out of breath.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask.

Tweek smiles bright, "Yeah, dance is almost over anyway."

* * *

After peeling Kenny and Butters off of each other we finally make our way back to the car. The late night air feeling refreshing after being in the hot gym all night.

"So what are we doing now?" Kenny asks once we get inside the car.

"I have to get home. It's already 11:30. I gotta be home by midnight or my parents'll ground me." Butters whines.

"Ok well we can just drop you guys off at Butters's house then." I say as we pull out onto the road.

"I'm staying at your place tonight right?" Tweek leans over to ask.

I smile, "Yeah."

After a minute or two of Tweek playing with the radio it seems he's finally found something we can all listen to. Not that it matters because as I look into the rear view mirror I can see that Butters is asleep on Kenny already.

"So did you have a good time Tweekers?" I ask when we pull up to a stop light.

"Yeah, it was nice. I think I like seeing you dressed up." He smirks.

I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks when the light turns green.

I start to pull forward when all of sudden I hear Tweek and Kenny yelling before everything turns black.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for leaving some of you hanging last time. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

Sirens.

I can hear sirens.

I try to open my eyes but they are too heavy. Everything hurts. It's fuzzy. I have no idea what's going on. I can't even hear my friends anymore. Are they still here with me? What happened to them?

I'm about to try to open my again when I feel someone shaking on my shoulder. Then there's a voice I don't recognize asking me questions that I can't really understand. Do I have water in my ears? It sounds like I do but I don't feel wet.

I let out a groan. It's all I can do. I'm so tired but I know I need to say something. Pulling up all the energy I can muster. I need to find Tweek. Maybe this person knows.

"Whe…re's…Tweek…?"

I can feel myself losing consciousness, being pulled back into the black.

"Craig!" Tweek shrieks in horror.

Arms grab his shoulders trying to restrain him, "Son, you need to be calm. We are trying to get the other two out safely. It's going to take a second for the jaws to pull the doors off that side. Please remain calm." An older man tries to reassure as another EMT holds Tweek in place.

"But he's my boyfriend! He's dying you have to hurry!" The shaking blonde cries again.

"Sir, please, remain calm. We will save him. Don't worry."

A woman comes out of the back of the ambulance. "This one is conscious. He's a little shaken but nothing seems wrong or broken. He isn't showing any signs of concussion either."

Butters gets out of the back of the ambulance now, wide-eyed and staring at the crushed vehicle in front of them. A lifted truck moved out of the way. The two boys still trapped inside.

The firemen at the scene removed the back driver side door before pulling a semi-conscious Kenny out and put him on a stretcher to get checked out but by the looks of it his leg was definitely hurt. His foot sticking in the wrong direction.

"Kenny!" Butters yells before running along side the stretcher. Kenny reaches out a hand weakly to the smaller boy. Butters grabs his hand still moving along with the EMTs.

The driver's door was hard to pry off but after two failed attempts the firemen were able to pull Craig's limp body from the wreckage.

"Get this one in the back immediately! Still alive but hardly breathing."

Tweek runs to them trying to get closer to Craig, "Craig! Craig!"

The medics push him back before loading Craig in the back. Tweek tries to get in with them but is pulled back by a set of sturdy arms. "Son, you can't go in there. He's in critical care, he needs to get to the hospital."

"Let me go with them! I need to be with him!" Tweek flails trying to escape.

"Grab the tube! He's stopped breathing! Give me the bag!" The doors slammed shut.

Tweek pulled away from his capture and sprinted after the ambulance, "Craig!"

Tears streaming down his face he falls to the ground. All he can do is sit in the middle of the street and cry. His boyfriend was dying right in front of him. He was separated from him. What if he died on the way to the hospital and Tweek wasn't there with him?

"Son, if you want to see your boyfriend you need to listen. We are taking the rest of you to the hospital in that ambulance right there. The one your other friend is in. If you want to see him you're going to have to get in the back of this one ok?

Tweek got to his feet and followed the man. He just needed to get to Craig.

* * *

Once they arrived to the ER Kenny was rolled inside and taken into one of the patient rooms. Butters going in with him. The medics on the ambulance having deemed his injuries as minor.

Tweek didn't know where Craig was. He was probably already in a room somewhere. Hoping to get some answers by walking up to the service desk. "I'm looking for patient Craig Tucker. He was brought here maybe a couple minutes ago." Tweek said trying to keep his voice even.

The woman didn't look up from the her computer, "I'm sorry sir. He's been taken to the ICU and can't see anyone yet. Once the doctors get him stable family will be able to make visits."

Tweek sat alone in the corner of the waiting room. Kenny and Butters still in the examination room. After about half an hour Thomas Tucker and Stephen Stotch rush into the hospital.

"Tweek! What's going on?" Thomas says as they come up to the boy.

Tweek doesn't look up at them when he answers, "Kenny has a messed up leg, Butters is getting checked out too, and I'm fine…Craig he…they took him to ICU…I don't know what's wrong with him!" He began to sob, "He stopped breathing before they took him away…"

"He what?" Thomas asked shocked but Tweek shook his head repeatedly, not being able to speak anymore.

Mr. Stotch puts a hand on Thomas's shoulder, "I'm sorry Thomas. I'm sure the doctors can help him though. Don't worry."

* * *

The three sat in the waiting room for another hour before Kenny and Butters walked out. Kenny on a set of crutches and orange cast going up the length of his leg.

"Son! What happened are you ok? You were in there a long time."

"Gee I'm sorry dad. I'm ok. They say I may have some minor whiplash but I'm just gonna be sore. I was done a while ago but I didn't want to leave Kenny when they had to put his cast on him. It looked pretty nasty." Butters said.

"I'm just glad you're ok. Craig's been put in the ICU."

"Wait what?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry boys but Tweek said he stopped breathing on the way here and they won't let anyone go see him yet. They have to wait until he's stable. We don't really know what's going on. Nobody has been sent to inform Thomas of anything yet."

The group sits in the waiting room another 2 hours before Stephen has decided to take Kenny and his son home. "It's late boys. You won't be able to see Craig for a while still. I think we should head home and get you boys some rest. If anything happens I'm sure Tweek will update you."

Stephen leads the reluctant boys out of the hospital.

* * *

Another hour goes by when a nurse and a police officer come to talk to Thomas. The nurse goes first to report on his son's condition.

"Mr. Tucker, your son is still in critical care. We were able to set his ribs back in place and get him on a breathing tube. One of his ribs punctured his lung and unfortunately on the way here his lungs decided to collapse. Your son is not out of the woods yet though. His breathing has been very erratic. You may go back to see him."

Thomas follows the nurse to the back but doesn't stay long. Looking paler than when he went in.

"Sir, I know this is a bad time but I have been sent by the police department to inform you of the situation. A truck ran a red light going 50 miles an hour. He struck the vehicle your son was driving on his side and pinned him and one other boy inside the vehicle. We were able to pull the license plate information and track down information for the owner of the truck. He fled the seen on foot. We will keep you informed."

Thomas doesn't seem to even notice the officer as he sits down. Tweek is noticeably on edge by his behavior.

"Tweek…they had to use the paddles on him during my visit. He…doesn't look good son. The next time someone is allowed to visit him, I want you to go. You should say goodbye just in case."


	31. Chapter 31

**WARNING: SAD FEELS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. BE ADVISED.**

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

The waiting room at Hell's Pass was a haunting white. The lights above letting off a soft buzzing sound. Tweek tried to focus on all of those small details. How dumb all the people on the health posters looked. How the linoleum floor needed a serious mopping. He still hadn't been able to see Craig. It was nearly a full 24 hours since the accident and he was not allowed to see his boyfriend.

Laura, Thomas, and Ruby all giving him sympathetic looks and trying to keep him updated. Family only the nurses said. The Tuckers taking shifts during visitation hours. Tweek recently changed and showered after his mom brought him a change of clothes.

"Ya know you should really go home and get some sleep, kid." Thomas Tucker said sitting down next to him.

Tweek shook his head, "I can't. His monitors keep going off. I don't want to leave and something bad end up happening. What if he…and I wasn't here!"

Thomas sighed, "Well, you can't stay forever. It's already midnight and you have school tomorrow."

"Mom said I didn't have to go. I'm not leaving until I know Craig's going to be ok." He said while pulling his knees up to his chest.

Mr. Tucker let out a chuckle at that, "Can't say I'm mad. Just means Craig's good at picking 'em. You're someone Craig can depend on. It's why I don't care that you're a guy."

"Oh, thanks for ya know…approving. I really do care about him…I just hope he knows that."

Thomas puts a hand on Tweek's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. He knows and I know. I know more than you think I know, future son-in-law."

Tweek jumps at this, "Wait…how did you know about that?"

"Oh just know my kid. Plus, I overheard him and his mom talking. He didn't say it but it was implied."

Tweek blushes, "Oh…I hope that's ok with you."

"I just want Craig to be happy, so if that's what would make him happy then do whatever. You boys are adults now. You're going to be moving out soon and going to college. I can't dictate his life anymore. Like your parents, Laura and I just want what's best for you. Anyway, they said they would call us if anything happened. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Laura will be here in the morning."

"Thank you. Really." Tweek nods as Craig's dad leaves.

* * *

More time went by at an agonizing pace for Tweek. He was nearly asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he was met by the face of the woman at the check-in desk when he first arrived.

"Visiting hours are over but…if you really want and you're really quiet, I can get you in to see your boyfriend."

"Wha? Really!" Tweek exclaimed with wide eyes.

The woman shrugged, "Like I said, be quiet and follow me if you want to see him."

Tweek jumped to his feet and stumbled after her. The two made their way down a winding hall before making a turn into the Intensive Care Center. Most of the lights were off and casting eery shadows.

"He's in this one. Do you remember your way back?" The woman stops at the end of the corridor.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you so much."

Tweek took a deep breath before entering the room. He soon realized that it was not enough preparation for what he found. No wonder Craig's dad had told him to say good bye. Everything in his body burned. Craig did not look like Craig. He knew it was Craig and it looked like Craig but the way he was didn't look right. There were so many tubes and beeping machines around him.

With trembling limbs Tweek made his way to Craig's hospital bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"C-craig? Can…can you hear me?" He whispered with a shaking voice.

Silence.

Tweek gently took his hand in his, "Craig…I love you and I really need you to be ok. We're supposed to start our lives together remember? How am I supposed to do that without you? We were going to get married and go to university and live together and…and please. Please don't leave me!" He was now sobbing.

After a few minutes more of crying and an unresponsive Craig, Tweek's eyes began to grow heavy. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Loud, fast beeping. That's what woke Tweek from his sleep. When he opened his eyes he realized that something was very wrong. The heart monitor was going off in a way that it should not have been.

Before he could even process what was happening two nurses rushed into the room.

"What are you doing here!? You can't be here."  
"Adjust the drip. I'm getting the pads ready." The other nurse said quickly.

"What's happening!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Sir, I don't know how you got back here but you need to go back to the waiting room immediately! Stand back. Let us work."

Tweek moved back into the corner of the room. He couldn't believe this was happening in front of his eyes. His boyfriend was dying. He was dying. He was dying and he couldn't do anything but watch.

"Pads are ready!"

"Ok clear." A pulse jolting through the teen's body.

"Still losing him!"

"Clear!" Another pulse sent through.

"Craig!" Tweek screamed. He was panicking. He couldn't breathe.

"He's still dropping."

"One more time."

"Clear!"

By this point everything was too much. Tweek couldn't breathe. His vision was turning dark and fuzzy around the edges. This couldn't be happening to him. He was about to lose his best friend, the love of his life. He couldn't handle it.

Before he could register whether Craig was in the clear or not he collapsed to the ground unconscious.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the awaited chapter! Stick with it. It gets better I swear.**

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep.

Everything is dark around me. The only thing I can process is the beeping sounds and the pain in my chest. What the fuck is that beeping sound? Why the fuck can't I see anything…

I can hear muffled sounds now. I don't know if something's around me or if someone is talking. Everything is still too fuzzy to see but I can sort of make out blurred colors. I want to say something but every time I do I feel like I'm going to choke. There's something in my mouth. I know that.

"He's waking. Remove the tube."

I feel pressure on my neck, then a weird tugging. I need to cough. As soon as I start hacking my vision starts to clear up. I'm in a hospital room? _What the fuck!?_

"There you are. How do you feel?" A lady asks me. I don't know who she is but she's probably a nurse.

"My chest hurts pretty bad. It's hard to breathe…why am I here?"

The woman messes with the machines next to me for a second before answering, "It would hurt. They had to use the paddles on you about 6 times since you got here. Try not to talk too much though. It should help, ok? You and your friends were in an accident."

 _Accident?_

I try to sit up but the woman is pushing me back down, "You need to rest dear."

"Where's Tweek? Is he ok? Why isn't he in here?"

The woman smiles, "Well he's technically fine but you sure did give him a hell of a scare yesterday. He's your boyfriend right? He wasn't supposed to visit you. You're in Intensive Care right now. Only family is allowed to visit here and only during certain times. Somehow he snuck by the orderly and got in here though."

What the fuck is this lady talking about? How did I scare him?

As if reading my mind she answers me, "You had to be revived once on the way here and twice while here. He was present for the third time. That's why your chest probably hurts so much. They had to shock your heart back to life."

 _What?_

"Don't worry though. You waking up is a very good sign. If you continue this way the rest of the day they will move you to a regular room. Your boyfriend and family can see you then. Only a couple hours, really." She says changing the bag hanging from my IV.

I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath, "How long have I been here?"

"Just under 72 hours now, after this you might have to stay another day or two. It is up to the doctor though." With that she leaves the room.

* * *

The hours tick by slowly. I try to sleep but my mind won't let me. I can't believe this happened. We were all having fun, coming home from prom and bam. I don't know what all happened. That nurse said Tweek was fine but is he really? I mean if I'm here then what happened to him? Did he get hurt? Is Kenny and Butters hurt?

There's not a clock in the room but I know when the hour comes every time. A hospital worker comes in here with a chart asks me if I feel any different than when I woke up checks my bag, checks my machines, and then leaves. I just got checked over a minute ago. That was the 5th time.

I finally fall asleep after the 6th nurse comes in and checks on me.

When I wake again it's already dark outside. I have no idea what time it is or how many more times someone has come to check on me. I just really want to see Tweek. I have no idea how he is. What if that nurse told me he was ok just so I wouldn't freak out?

My thoughts are interrupted when the first nurse walks in with what looks to be a doctor.

"Hi Craig, how are you feeling now?"

"Fine I guess."

The doctor walks over to me while looking at my charts.

"Hmm…it looks like we can go ahead and move you now. Is that going to be ok?" He asks.

"Does that mean I can see my boyfriend?"

He laughs, "Yes, that means you can see your boyfriend."

I nod, "I'm ready to be moved then."

He looks over some more stuff and checks my machines, "Alright, your parents have already been informed of your condition but its time to inform you now. Your left ankle is broken but we've set and cast that already. Just 2 months in the cast and you are fine with that injury. You have a minor concussion as well but resting and staying off your feet will help with that."

"As for major injuries and the reasons you were held here in Intensive Care. When you were in bound the medics had to revive you will their portable pads. Once here we were able to see that your bottom 2 ribs had punctured your left lung. We were able to fix that pretty quickly but you then had to be revived again here. Your ribs are bruised but not broken and your lung will take a couple of months to fully heal. You were stable for a while until we had to revive you the final time. Because of this your heart is a little weak right now. We've concluded your heart stopped those time from bodily stress."

"So? I died? Three times?" This is so much to take in.

"No, you only flat lined once and that was during the final time they used the pads. The other times your heart rate was plummeting but was able to be brought back up pretty quickly. Your injuries are fairly major but will heal in time. You will be able to make a full recovery from this."

Wow. Just wow.

"We'll be moving you to the next room now. We'll inform your family that you can have a visitor."

* * *

I feel like I've been in this room for an hour already and no one has been sent back to see me. Did the nurses forget to tell them? Is no one here right now?

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear the door slide open.

I look over to see who it is when I'm pounced on by a yellow blur. _Tweek._ I wrap my arms around as tight as I can. I can feel tears leaking from my eyes.

"Tweek." I don't know what else to say. Can't really.

He's pulling me tighter to him, he's talking but I can't understand him. The words being muffled by his face being smashed into my shoulder.

"What? I can't understand you babe."

He pulls away and kisses me. We've never kissed so deeply. His tongue is immediately in my mouth feeling every place he can. I can feel his love flowing into me from this kiss alone. He slowly pulls away and I can now see the tear tracks on his face.

"Craig…I - I thought I lost you. I snuck in to see you and you were still unconscious and couldn't probably hear me but I was talking to you and…and things seemed fine and then I fell asleep next to you and your machines went crazy before I knew what was happening they were zapping you! I…I couldn't take it. I blacked out. It was so fucking scary babe!"

Tweeks bawling in my arms now. I pull him tighter to me trying to comfort him.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here now right? I love you. I love you. I love you. Please don't cry. I'm here."

"I love you too." He said between hiccuped sobs. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Craig is alive! Yay! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought in the comment section :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! This is my next update :) Just letting you all know I really appreciate your love on this story and thanks for sticking with it. Also, this story is almost completed. I will be ending this on 35 total chapters. BUT if I get enough feedback to support this next proposition, I MIGHT end up writing a sequel. I haven't fully decided but your feedback will definitely help the decision process, so please let me know if you are down for that and any ideas you may have for it. I have a small idea now but not sure how far I can take it. If there is a sequel it will definitely be a lot shorter than this story.**

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

I'm still in the hospital with tubes all around me. They say I only have to be here another day but they also said that yesterday and here I am. I don't think I've ever been so bored. Tweek's parents made him finally go to school. A few days were apparently plenty according to them. It's not like the love of his life nearly died but whatever.

I'm not really all that mad at them. I guess I get it. My parents would probably make me go to school too. I just miss him so much already. I know he misses me. He hasn't been away from me for more than half an hour since I woke up. I really hope he's able to come straight here after school. He told me he would.

Kenny and Butters were here this morning to see me and walk Tweek to school. I'm really glad that they're ok. I mean Kenny got banged up a little and won't be completely ok for like another month but Butters seemed fine. Gah, I just really want to see Tweek. I feel so bad for him. I know he was trying to hide it but I could see the tears brimming up in his eyes when he had to leave.

"Hey son, how are you doing?"

I must be out of it. I didn't even hear my dad come in.

"I'm ok I guess." I don't really want to tell him the truth. He'd probably laugh at me if I did.

He sighs, "Tell me how you really feel. You can't be just fine. I mean you got to at least be in a little pain, yeah?"

"I mean a little but they've got me so drugged up I don't really know. I mean Tweek, Kenny, and Butters left hours ago but it felt only like half an hour ago. Shit, I guess I'm just really bored. I don't know." I rub my face with my hands, "I'm also tired of being in such a sterile, nasty place. I just want to go home."

"I get that. Your mother and I are just glad that you're ok." He says looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I can feel myself getting emotional. _Fuck. I'm not going to cry in front of my dad!_

"It's not your fault. That drunk bastard ran a red light. He's in custody now."

"I still feel guilty about it though. I mean I was driving. I should have noticed someone speeding through an intersection."

There's a silence spread around us. It's not really awkward but I can tell he doesn't know what to say to me now. I mean I know it's technically not my fault but if I hadn't been paying attention to what everybody else was doing maybe I would have seen him not slowing down or something. Anything? I don't know.

"Don't think too much about it. It'll eat you up inside. None of us want that for you Craig. I don't, your mother doesn't, Tweek doesn't, and I know your friends don't either. Nobody blames you. Nobody in the car with you blame you, so for your own sake…try to let it go." He stands and pats my shoulder.

"I'll try."

He nods, "Think about what I said. I got to get back to work. I'll be back for ya later."

* * *

Tweek and Butters come in a few hours later just like promised. I'm really glad. I hadn't seen anyone in a couple of hours. Not even the annoying nurses came in. I'm kind of hoping that will mean that I can go home today.

Tweek immediately runs up and hugs me being mindful of the wires all around me. I run my hand over his hair a few times before kissing his temple.

"School was awful! I couldn't focus at all. The teachers kept getting mad because I wouldn't stop staring at the clock." He says with a pout.

"He sure did! I thought for sure he'd get sent to PC Principal." Butters chimed in before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hmm…I was stir crazy too. I'm glad you're here now though. Oh? Where's Kenny? I thought that asshole was coming to see me too?"

Butters jumped in his seat, "Gee! Yeah, that reminds me! Ken said I needed to talk to you for him. He had to cover a shift at work."

I sit up a little in the bed and make room for Tweek to get comfortable, "What about?"

Butters pulls out one of his school notebooks, "Well Ken wanted to talk to you guys about living arrangements this summer. It's coming up real quick and we got to be close to the school by early August. He said he found this place like 10 minutes away from our campus and its close to a couple of garages that he could find work at."

Tweek and I exchange glances, "Why couldn't he wait until Craig was home and tell us all himself?" Tweek asks with his brow raised.

"I'm supposed to ask you now and call him with your answer while he's at work. Apparently, one of the guys he works with knows someone looking to rent out this house starting mid July and wants to know ASAP." Butters says shrugging.

"Ok well what are the details then?"

Butters flips to the next page of his notebook, "Well, there's 3 bedrooms, 1 and a half bathrooms, and decent sized backyard. We'd each have to pay $350 a month and then whatever utilities and internet stuff would cost. Has space for 2 cars to park in the garage and has road parking too."

Tweek claps his hands together excitedly, "That sounds perfect!"

Butters rubs the back of his neck nervously, "There's just one catch…"

Fuck of course there is…

I sigh, "What is it?"

"Depends on how you look at it really to say if it would be a catch. Um…fellas Karen is moving in with us too. She's going to be in the third bedroom. But uh…so there's two rooms that share a wall and one across the hall. Ken and I will be in the room next to hers that shares a wall. If that helps at all?" Butters looks at us nervously.

I mean having a freshman in high school in our house is a little weird considering we'll be college freshmen but it's hardly any different, than living next to Ruby and, I mean, its way better than living down the hall from parents. As long as she knocks before coming into rooms and doesn't eat my snacks I don't give a shit.

"Why would we be mad about Karen moving in too? I mean, we all know what Kenny's parents are like." Tweek smiles reassuringly.

Butters physically relaxes back into the chair, "I knew you wouldn't mind but Ken was real worried. It wasn't apart of the plan but he just doesn't feel comfortable leaving her alone with them now that Kevin left town."

"Wait when did that happen?"

"Oh, while you were still here. I guess he got himself a girlfriend on the other side of the mountains and ended up getting her pregnant. He just moved in with her a few days ago so he could help her take care of the baby." Butters replies.

Butters calls Kenny at work and we sit around a few hours together before my mom comes in with the doctor.

"Hello Craig, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks looking over a clip board.

"I'm fine. Do I get to go home now?"

He chuckles, "I was getting to that. Yes, with how you've improved in such a short time I've decided it is safe for you to return home. I wrote a note for the school saying you shouldn't be back to school until next week. I've let your mom know the at-home care needed. I'll be seeing you at your check up ok?"

The doctor walks out, while a nurse walks in. She begins to remove my tubes and IV before unfolding a wheel chair, "There's some crutches waiting for you at the door. You can change into your clothes and leave the gown on the bed. Keep pressure off your leg and have someone help you in the chair. I'll be waiting in the hallway to give you some privacy."

After I get the clothes on my mom brought with her, Tweek sits me down in the chair and rolls me to the door. The nurse is waiting for us and escorts us to the out to my mom's car.

And for the first time in a week I'm finally free.

* * *

 **Again, thank you for reading and let me know what you thought. Hopefully it wasn't too boring for you. Also, keep me posted on what you think of a sequel. Love ya :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! Here is the latest installment for this story. There's only 1 more left! I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

I don't think I've ever felt so loved in my entire life, or so overwhelmed. My family, friends, and Tweek won't let me alone at any point in time. I guess almost dying will do that though. Not that I really mind the attention but I would like to move around school or my own home by myself without have an audience everywhere.

Tweek has stayed at my house almost every night the entire month. Its kind of cool but as anytime he sleeps over it's hard not to jump him. It's not like I could anyway. I'm still not allowed to do anything "strenuous." Tweek has hardly even touched me since the accident. It's almost like he's scared he'll hurt me or something. I understand but it still sucks.

I hear a sigh next to me and movement as Tweek shifts in his sleep to face me.

"Hmm…what are you thinking so hard about?" He hums tiredly.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was but you were thinking too loud." He laughs, "So you gonna tell me what's up? Or just send out your bad vibes everywhere?"

I jab my elbow into his ribs, "Shut up."

He smiles, "I'm teasing, come on. You can tell me ya know."

I sigh frustrated, "I know…it's just everything is a little overwhelming."

Tweek shifts closer to me, "Yeah…I'm just glad our moms took care of the graduation stuff."

"Yeah that's one less thing I guess."

Tweek sits up now, "Craig you know it's going to be ok right? I mean we've been enrolled at school since March. Kenny secured our place. Your parents are paying your rent until the doctors say it's ok for you to work. We passed our classes. It's all good. We literally walk tomorrow! We're done."

"Ya know, this may be the first time you've been better with anxiety than me." I laugh because it's true. It earns me a smack to the head.

I sit up, leaning in to kiss him. He quickly returns it. Being so close to him is comforting. I pull away slowly, "I love you."

"I know." He says smiling before leaning back in for another kiss.

* * *

Everything is happening in a blur. One second we were all lining up, the next, we are all throwing our caps into the air.

It's over. We are actually graduated.

We're full fledged adults now. It's official.

I really don't even register being in the car on the way to Tweek's house for our party until we are half way there. It's almost surreal. Once July hits I won't have to live here in this shithole town anymore. I won't have to see people I don't want to. I can just hang out with my friends all the time. No more parents hovering. No more annoying ass Cartman and no more Bitchy Wendy.

When we get to the house Tweek and I immediately head up to his room. There was no way in hell I was going to sit through a 3 hour long grad party in dress clothes. Nope. Once we get changed back into jeans and t-shirts we head back downstairs to help our families get everything ready. I sure as hell don't want Grandma have to do too much or our moms trying to make shit look girly again.

It only takes all of us an hour to decorate the house and set everything up. Tweek and I wait outside in the backyard for our friends to show up, most currently getting their own parties ready.

It doesn't take long for Butters and Kenny to make their way over. We end up drinking sodas and sitting on some of the lawn chairs that were set out. Something seems off with them but I can't be sure. They probably just got in a fight or something on the way here.

Half hour goes by when Stan, Kyle, and The Goths show up. The latter mentioned immediately lighting up cigarettes.

"You couldn't wait until the party was over to smoke?" Kyle asks obviously annoyed.

"Hey, it hasn't been rainbows and sunshine for everyone today. Besides, we're outside, we aren't going to smoke in Tweek's house. That's rude!" Pete bites back.

I get it. His family is almost as poor as Kenny's and if I remember right I didn't see any of them at the ceremony.

"Can you at least blow it away from all of us? It makes me cough." Kyle sighs.

"Whatever." Pete says as he rolls his eyes.

"So who all else do you expect to be coming out?" Stan says in an attempt to ease the tension.

"Hmm…there might be some people that straggle in here and there but I'm pretty sure that everybody else is having their own parties or are party hopping." Tweek says taking another sip from his drink.

"So I heard you guys are moving in together?" Henrietta says.

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome!" Kenny says excitedly.

"Butters, Craig, and I are moving in around the end of July." Tweek supplies.

"Actually," Butters interrupts nervously, "I'm moving when Kenny and Karen move in."

"Wait, why so early? I thought the three of us were getting a moving truck?" I ask confused.

Butters fidgets with his pop can. I was right, something must have happened.

"Well…my parents kind of found out about me and Kenny. They weren't very happy about it. Dad said he thinks it's a phase like his was…but my mom told me I needed to move out immediately. Says she didn't raise me to be this way…it's kind of a mess, so I'm leaving when Ken does to avoid making her angrier at me." He says looking down into his lap.

"Dude! That totally sucks!" Kyle exclaims.

"Yeah! You shouldn't take that from your conformist bitch mother." Henrietta chimes in.

"Gee I guess. I mean if I move early it's a win for me anyway right? My dad's not mad or anything so I'm sure he could get mom to come around eventually."

"Still though…she shouldn't treat you like that. You're her son." I say.

Butters rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably nodding as he does so, "Well enough about me…you fellas are moving to Boulder like Stan and Kyle are right?" He asks attempting to take the spotlight off of himself.

"Yeah Michael's dad owns some rental properties out there and is letting us have one." Pete says with a bored tone.

"It's probably the nicest thing he's done for me. My stepmom even agreed to it and she doesn't like me." Michael says as he exhales a cloud of smoke.

Our conversation is interrupted by a very loud Clyde and a very pregnant Bebe as they make their way into the backyard party. Bebe hangs back making her way at a slower pace, belly slowing her down.

"Hey dudes! The party has arrived!"

"Clyde shut up! Don't be lame." Bebe huffs as she walks pass.

"Aw come on babe, don't be like that! I said I was sorry." Clyde whines making his way to sit next to his girlfriend.

The rest of the party goes on fairly comfortably with the exception of Bebe giving Clyde attitude or ignoring him for short periods of time. Apparently Clyde had called somehow called Bebe fat in some kind of round about way that got him temporarily placed on her shit list.

Tweek's mom only came out a few times to restock the cooler of soda and water or change out an empty plate of food for a full one.

Stan, Kyle, and the Goths ended up leaving early so that they could go to Token's party as well. Fine with me really. The faster everyone left the better. The whole day has been such a chore. I don't get how anyone could really get excited over having an obligatory party. Everyone else seems to be having enough fun.

I'm standing with Tweek over in the corner watching everyone else talk to each other when Bebe walks over.

"Thanks for inviting us to your party guys. Better tell you myself since I know Clyde sure as hell won't remember to." She laughs.

"Not a problem, you're our friends obviously." Tweek shrugs it off.

We stand in silence for a while before Bebe lets out a strangled gasp.

"What's wrong?" Tweek asks immediately.

Bebe shrugs him off, "Oh nothing, the baby just kicked is all."

Tweek got an excited glint in his eyes, "Oh, can I feel?" he asks almost shyly.

Bebe grabs onto his wrist placing his hand on her lower stomach. After a few seconds of nothing Tweek pulled his hand back suddenly shocked before slowly placing it back onto her stomach.

"Wow…that's so amazing. When are you due next month again? I kind of forgot." Tweek laughs still awestruck.

"June 21st is what the doctor gave me but he also said that it might be sooner or it might be a little later."

I spent another half hour watching as Tweek and Bebe talked about her baby. Tweek still with an amazed expression on his face. It's one of the cutest expressions I've ever seen him carry on his face. I hope he doesn't suddenly get baby fever. It is a nice idea, though, for the distant future maybe.

A few minutes later Clyde, Kenny, and Butters make their way over to us.

"You ready to leave babe?" Clyde asks.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah we're all going to head over to Kevin's party."

Bebe nods and we all make our way to the front door to say good bye.

* * *

 **Again, let me know what you think in the comment section! Also, on if a sequel is something anyone would be interested in.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Alright everybody this is the last chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a comment or PM if you would like to have a sequel. Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

Token and David came by to help Tweek, Kenny, and my dad load our small U-haul trailer. Tweek's parents aren't able to help because they have to be at the store. Clyde was going to help too but his baby was born like 2 days ago. I have a feeling he and Bebe won't be out and about for a while. She's just about as cute as a newborn potato looking thing can be. She's got a little tuft of dark strawberry blonde hair. It even curls a little.

Definitely Bebe's baby; curls, attitude, and all. The girl's a little whiny but I guess she is just a baby.

It sucks not really being able to help out with anything. I'm still not allowed to carry anything over like 25 lbs. Nobody's complaining though.

We've only got a little while to go before we'll be on our own. I mean Kenny's going to be there to help out but still.

After an hour of them all loading the truck we are ready to head out. My mom hugs us crying the whole time. You can barely understand her as she repeats her 'I love you's' and kisses our cheeks repeatedly. Ruby punches my arm and tells me not to die out there before running back into the house. My dad slaps me on the back before telling me he loves me and shaking Tweek's hand. He seems weirdly emotional, at least more so than usual.

Token and David slam and lock the trailer door before tackling us in what Clyde would call a "bro hug."

"We're going to miss you guys! Don't be strangers when you get out there ok?" Token says with a smile.

"Yeah we need to all visit sometimes!" David chimed in slapping our backs.

I smile, its good to have friends. "Thanks for helping us guys. We definitely will be seeing you in the near future ok?"

After ending our good bye's we hop in the truck and follow Kenny the hour and a half trip to our new place.

* * *

I sit on our unmade bed as Tweek puts the last box in our room. An overwhelming feeling falls over the room when Tweek flops himself onto his back next to me. Everything we've worked so hard for is finally coming true. I really can't believe that this even became possible.

I lay back with Tweek pulling him into my chest. This has to be the second happiest moment of my life, second only to the moment Tweek fully agreed to marry me. Sometimes I wonder if this would have even happened had we not gone to that party three and a half years ago. Would we have even realized our feelings? It scares me to think that we wouldn't have or that it would have taken so much longer to be together, if we even got together at all.

"Hmm what are you thinking about?" Tweek asks in a tired hum.

"Us." I say back.

Tweek shifts to look up at me, "What about us?"

I lean my neck up and kiss his forehead.

"Nothing bad, just…I can't believe this all started in a closet. It's just crazy to think about sometimes ya know?"

Tweek chuckles, "Honestly, I hated parties back then. You know that but I'm really, really happy that I went to that one. Who knew going to some shitty party at Bebe's house would turn out so amazing."

I let out a sigh as I smile at him, "Yeah."

"I'm glad we got everything done. Now we can relax." Tweek says cuddling in deeper.

"We haven't done everything…" I draw out giggling.

"What else do we have to do?"

 _I love him…_

I pull him into a lingering kiss.

"Go to the courthouse." I say looking at him seriously.

I watch as his face flushes across his cheeks. It's always a small surprise at just how cute he can be under the right circumstances. The way he blushes makes him look so innocent and pure, sometimes I can't handle it.

"Hey losers its time for dinner!" Kenny yells barging in on our moment. I throw the closest thing to us, my truck keys, at his head in annoyance. Leave it to Kenny to mess up such a nice moment.

"Hurry up or Karen will eat it all!" Kenny snickers as he runs down the hallway. We hear Karen scream ' _I will not asshole!'_ from the kitchen.

I sigh and sit up bringing Tweek with me. I kiss him one more time before we walk to the kitchen ourselves.

Once we get into the hallway I can smell the food Butters made. It smells amazing. I didn't even know he could cook but here he is in a frilly pink apron setting out the dinner plates.

"Heya fellas! Hope you're hungry. I made everything family style tonight." He says while putting some more steaming pots down onto the table.

We all start to serve ourselves. He definitely made homestyle cooking that's for sure; mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, biscuits, and pot roast. I could easily get used to this.

Kenny and Tweek fall into easy conversation while Karen praises Butters a million times for being a perfect wife. Apparently it's a running gag of theirs. She believes Butters is a perfect trophy wife for Kenny. Praising him for washing her clothes correctly, using flowery smelling air fresheners, and cooking like a champion all while looking exceptionally pretty. Honestly, it's fucking hilarious.

I add a few sarcastic praises myself. Mostly bashing on Kenny because we all know Butters is way too good for him. Everybody really seems to be enjoying themselves. The way Tweek smiles so easily with everyone and how happy he looks makes everything just feel so perfect.

As the meal progresses I can't help but think how lucky I really am. Eating amazing food, in a comfortable home, with the love of my life, and the best of friends.


End file.
